


One-shot Collection

by headoverhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headoverhook/pseuds/headoverhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of all my 'older' one-shots before I started my one-shot collection 'Kindred Spirits'. Rating varies!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times they almost kiss until Killian nearly gets himself killed saving Henry and Emma just snaps.

**Inspired by a post on Tumblr from** _onceuponaflameofhope (_ _…i seriously hope there's an '_ _almost kiss'_ _scene this season_ _)_ **and my muse took it from there.**

**It was supposed to be five drabbles about the four times they almost kissed and the one time they finally really kissed. But I should know my muse better by now, shouldn't I? I can't write drabbles. 500 words into the first time I realized that it already got out of hand. :-)**

**Don't ask me where this writing style came from (maybe because I'm sleep-deprived?) and I have no idea why I wrote this one-shot in present tense. I never write in present tense.** _*stares confused at muse*_

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Otherwise these scenarios would all happen on the show!**

* * *

**Act One – The Cabin**

She has been on edge for days, snapping at everything and everyone until he just grabs her and pushes her into his cabin. She already opens her mouth to yell at him that she won't jump into bed with him and that he can keep his attachments to himself but he doesn't even look at her as he goes straight to his liquor cabinet and pulls out a bottle of rum, pouring a generous amount in one glass before he shoves it into her hand.

Emma watches him carefully, waiting for a sexual innuendo, an inappropriate move from him but he just drops down on the chair, gesturing towards the only other chair, opposite from his, before he pours himself a drink and leans back, stretching out his legs in front of him.

Searching his face for any ulterior motive, Emma keeps standing in the middle of the room, ready to flee but he has actually closed his eyes, his whole body completely relaxed and with a soft sigh she walks towards the chair, slumping into it.

He opens one eye slowly, watching her and as the minutes tick by Emma starts to feel uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze and she almost jumps up from her chair when he suddenly leans forward and almost slams the glass onto the table before his eyes bore once again into hers.

"Talk!"

Just this one word. He doesn't say anything else, waiting patiently for her reaction, slight curiosity flashing over his face. For a second she hesitates but the look in his eyes convinces her that he doesn't have any hidden agenda. He offers to listen so that she could get whatever bothers her off her chest and strangely she wants to tell him because she knows he will understand.

And so she talks. About her fear for Henry's life, about her uneasiness when it comes to Regina or Gold, about her parents, about the fear that she might disappoint them, about the fact that she still doesn't know how to act around them most of the times.

And even about Neal. She could see the short flicker of pain crossing his eyes as she starts to talk about the man he knows as Baelfire and she wonders, not for the first time, what history these two share.

He doesn't interrupt her, let her just get it all out of her system and afterwards she feels relieved as if a burden has been lifted from her shoulder. She wouldn't have pegged him as such a good listener. Something inside her stirs, something she doesn't want to bring out in the open, something she doesn't want to examine too closely. No, it's better to keep the feelings she has for the man sitting in front of her buried deep inside.

"Feeling better?" He asks her softly, his lilting voice jerking her out of her reveries.

"Yeah." Emma replies. "Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome, lass."

Sudden silence falls over the room and Emma starts talking again before it can get awkward, asking him if he could tell her one of his pirate stories and his mouth tilts up into a smirk as he leans back into his chair again and tells her about one of his adventure as a pirate.

She wanders around his cabin while he is talking, looking at the several trinkets, letting her finger run over the smooth surface of the cabinet. She feels a little dizzy. Normally she can hold her liquor. But his rum is relatively strong and she can practically feel it coursing through her veins.

She lets out a chuckle when he comes to an especially colorful passage of the story, walking over to him, leaning over his shoulder as she tries to reach the bottle to refill her glass but apparently she had one glass too many already because suddenly she loses her balance, tumbling into his lap.

She expects to just dive head first into the floor on the other side but his arm shoots forward, keeping her from falling, hauling her back into a sitting position and she can't move, can't breathe as she stares into his eyes, his face only inches away from hers.

She leans forward, the alcohol lowering her inhibitions just far enough for her to let the attraction she feels towards him come to the surface and all she can think about are his lips and how they might feel on hers.

"Emma?" Her father's voice slices through the air from outside the cabin and Emma jerks back, jumping up from his lap, her fingers racing shakily over her hair and clothes, checking if everything is in order.

"Emma?"

Her eyes lock with his and for a second time seems to stand still as they just stare at each other, the tension simmering in the air between them until Emma averts her gaze to the ground and clears her throat, turning around to the door and shouting with a slightly hoarse voice. "Coming!"

She sets the glass down on the table without looking at him again, walking towards the door slowly but as her hand reaches for the door knob she turns around to him, meeting his gaze.

"Thank you, Hook. For the drink and ..." Her voice trails off as she tries to find a way to thank him for everything else but all she manages to get out are three completely empty words. "... and the rest."

"Any time, lass." He replies softly. "Any time."

* * *

**Act Two – The Tripwire**

She knows she gets too comfortable around him, she knows it doesn't help that she enjoys every minute she can spend alone with him. She can just be herself around him, she doesn't have to mince her words, she doesn't have to over think her actions first.

Sometimes she thinks everything that happened in his cabin was just a dream, something her brain came up with after too much of his rum. But once in a while she catches him staring at her, his gaze telling her that it wasn't a dream. They had almost kissed and even though they never talk about it they both know if David hadn't interrupted the moment they would have probably tumbled into bed with each other.

And now they are just pretending. Pretending that nothing happened.

They are on another of their food expeditions. Somehow they always end up to go alone, just the two of them, earning curious glances from Mary Margaret every time they step off the boat.

But Emma doesn't care. It's been two months. Two months has gone by without them finding Henry and she might not like it but he is the only one who keeps her together. It seems he can always sense when she is close to losing it, appearing at her side with a flask, engaging her in a conversation until he is sure she has herself under control again.

It's comforting and somehow over the past two months he became a friend. Always at her side when she needs him. Being a rock when everything around her seems to crumble down.

He teaches her which plants are edible and which plants she should avoid and she is surprised that he is so patient with her, answering the same questions over and over again to make sure she doesn't end up eating a poisonous fruit.

She is so in thought that she doesn't pay attention where her feet are taking her and suddenly she is yanked back, stumbling into his arms, a memory of the last time she has found herself in his arms like that flashing up in her brain.

Leaning back, she looks at him questioningly, trying to keep her heart rate down, the close proximity making her throat go all dry.

"Tripwire." He says, pointing to the ground and Emma can see the almost invisible wire just a feet above the ground.

Her eyes return to his, her arms are wrapped firmly around him and for a second she hesitates. She doesn't want to let go off him. She wants to stay in his arms, wants to relish the feeling of his body against hers.

But reluctantly she steps back and he turns her around, his body pressing against her back as his arm comes over her shoulder, pointing in the direction of the threat.

"There." He tells her quietly, his breath brushing over her cheek, making her shudder. "Arrows."

She can see them now, hidden under branches, but her senses are occupied with the feelings his body is eliciting in her. The ache she had felt in his cabin is back, settling deep in her stomach and she wraps her arms around herself before she would grab him.

She turns her head involuntarily, her lips skimming over his cheek, his scruff shooting prickling sensations through her whole body. She wants to kiss him, wants to let her fingers trail over his scruff, wants to explore his whole body.

She hears his sharp intake of breath, feels him stiffen against her, his eyes narrowing slightly and for just one moment she hopes she would kiss her but he doesn't.

"Let's go back." He says, avoiding to look directly at her as he adjusts the bag with food over his shoulder. "The others are hungry."

He walks back towards the beach and Emma stands rooted to the spot, staring after him. She wants to shout after him, wants to ask him what she should do about her hunger. What about the hunger she feels when it comes to him? But she keeps her mouth shut, forcing herself to start moving.

* * *

**Act Three – A Heated Argument**

"I'm not tired." Emma snaps, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Bloody hell, Swan! Stop being such a stubborn lass!" Killian growls. "You need sleep. Go to bed!"

"You can't force me to do anything."

Emma almost flinches back as he steps closer, invading her personal space, pushing her back against the railing, his eyes blazing with hardly suppressed anger.

"I'm done watching you driving yourself into the ground. You are not helping Henry when you hardly eat anything, not to mention that you've hardly slept anything in days."

"How would you know?"

"This is my ship. I'm the captain. I always know what's going on."

"Stop pushing me around." Emma shouted, pressing a hand against his chest to keep him from coming even closer.

"Oh believe me, love. I'm far from pushing you." Killian drawls, putting his hand and hook beside her body on the railing, caging her in, ignoring her hand on his chest completely as he leans in, his lips ghosting over her skin before he breathes into her ear. "You would know the difference."

She can't keep her body from reacting to his whispered words. Because just like that he had put pictures of something entirely else into her brain. Pictures of him pushing her against a wall, lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his waist when he slams into her.

Gulping hard, she lifts her gaze from his chest and stares up into his eyes. He is too close. Way too close. Being so close to him she can't even say what color his eyes are.

Blue? Green? Grey? Something in between?

Her heart is hammering in her chest, her hand flinches and she feels his hot flesh under her fingers, spreading them out involuntarily, his hair tickling her, making her stomach clench painfully, sudden desire rushing through her, making her dizzy.

His gaze flickers to her lips and back to her eyes, her breath hitching in her throat as she sees the longing in his eyes.

Oh God!

She wants him. She wants him to take her right here and there. Against the railing. She can feel the throbbing between her thighs, her breasts aching for his touch. She knows it's insane to want him so much but she can't help it. She want to feel him. In her. Around her.

She doesn't know how long she can keep this up. She feels as if she might snap any second. But she waits for him to make the first move. But it never comes. She feels his chest rise under her fingers as he takes in a deep breath before he breaks eye contact with her and steps back, walking away from her without looking back.

* * *

**Act Four – Sword Fight**

The swords clashes together, metal screeches as he pushes her back and she raises the sword immediately, ready to continue the fight.

He'd agreed to teach her sword fighting after he had laughed into her face when she told him she knows how to handle a sword. A part of her always knew that he didn't really fight back at Lake Nostos, that he has been only playing with her. He let her win.

Just one more thing to add to her conflicting emotions. As if he wasn't already in her thoughts day and night. Especially at night. When all her fears are raising their ugly heads, when the urge to just go to his cabin and find solace in his arms is almost overwhelming her.

So she fights. Trying to get rid of all the pent-up frustration by sword fighting with him. But even when adrenaline is rushing through her body and she has to concentrate on the blade in her hand, she can't keep herself from acknowledging the graze in which he moves, the sword an extension of his body, the movements fluid, every muscle tense as he drives her back against the cabin and as her body collides with the wood the breath gets knocked out of her and not only due to the force of the impact but also due to the sight right in front of her.

His features are hardened with concentration, his face glistens with sweat as he comes closer, their blades criss-crossing in front of their bodies and this time her eyes flicker to his lips, lingering there for a few seconds too long before she snaps her gaze back to his eyes.

She can smell him, the sweat and the unique scent that is just him. She follows a bead of sweat with her eyes as it runs down his cheek, wondering how his face would look like on the peak of ecstasy, how his skin would taste, how the air would smell afterwards.

Would it be passionate and hot? Would he take her rough? Or would it be gentle and slow? Would he prefer to torture her until she would beg him for more?

She can't decide which scenario she would prefer. All she could think about is having him. No matter how. Longing churning deep in her stomach and she almost kisses him, almost jumps over the line, certain that he would follow her but something is still holding her back.

When they lock eyes once again she forgets for a second to breathe, the hunger, the need in his eyes setting her body on fire and she expects his mouth on hers every moment but like the last time he steps back, releasing her and just walks away, leaving her behind and the frustration bubbles up in her, making her almost want to punch the wall with her fist until the longing would just stop.

* * *

**Act Five – The Rescue**

They finally found him. He was back. Henry was back.

She still has a hard time to believe that her son is really back and that this is not all just a dream. Her eyes searches his and when she meets his gaze her heart clenches painfully in her chest as she remembers his muffled screams of pain as one of the lost boys drove his sword into his body.

She can still see his pale face in front of her, the shaky smile he gave her to reassure her that he was going to be okay. But she had feared for his life as he fell on his knee, clutching his side, his breath coming out in harsh bursts as he rummaged in his bag for an antidote against the poison running through his system.

Regina had healed the wound, closing it up but he still must feel sore and she watches him when he turns around and walks slowly towards his cabin, his hand pressed against his ribs, limping slightly.

She sees David furrowing his brows as he follows the retreating form of the pirate with his gaze before he looks back at his daughter and a second later his shoulders drop, a small smile curving up his lip as he puts a hand on Henry's shoulder as if he wants to tell her that he is safe with them, that she can go and he nods slightly in the direction of Killian's cabin, the silent approval of her father meaning more to her than it probably should.

So she turns around and walks slowly towards his cabin, the anger coming back in full force. She knows it's mostly the still lingering fear of losing him, the fear that she would never see his smile again, never hear his lilting voice again. But he is one stubborn man and she just has enough.

She opens the door to his cabin silently, slipping in without him noticing her. He stands in the middle of the room, tugging at his shirt, hissing out a breath when he rips the fabric, caked with his own blood, away from his body.

Somehow she must have made a sound because he suddenly turns around to her, realizing that he is not alone in his cabin anymore. She wants to say so much but the words doesn't want to come out and he just glares at her with a slightly raised eyebrow, asking her silently what she is doing in his cabin and then suddenly something in her snaps and she rushes forward, her hand connecting with his cheek, the slap echoing through the room and without giving herself time to over think it, she grabs his shirt, yanking him forward, her lips crushing on his, her tongue delving into his mouth as she kisses him hungrily, putting all her conflicting emotions in this one kiss.

And he responds with equal fervor. Pulling her closer into his body, his hand coming up to her face, his fingers closing around her neck, tilting her head back so that he has better access to her mouth, his lips and teeth almost bruising her as he demands everything from her, as he combines all the missed opportunities, all the almost kisses in this one assault of his mouth on hers.

She can't breathe and she doesn't think she needs air as long as he is kissing her like that. But eventually they have to stop, both breathing heavily and Emma fists her hand around his shirt, her lips hovering over his rapidly beating pulse as she whispers. "Don't you dare do that ever again!"

She leans back, looking up at him with a heated gaze. "Do you hear me!"

"Aye, love." He replies softly, his fingers caressing her cheek. "I can hear you."

She snuggles back into his embrace, not caring about the dried blood that covers his body and clothes as she tightens her grip around him.

"I'm still alive." Killian says reassuringly, trailing his hand up and down her spine in a soothing motion.

"Barely." Emma mumbles against his skin.

"But I survived yet another adventure of mine."

She wants to shout at him, wants to yell at him, wants to demand from him to be more careful but she can't get words past the lump in her throat, so she just nods, sudden tears pricking her eyes as she stares up at him.

"Why do you care?" He asks and Emma knows he is too afraid to demand more from her and she is not ready yet to tell him how much he means to her but she can give him something else. It's not a declaration of love but it still comes very close.

"Because I can't lose you." She admits, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emma."

"Good. Because I won't let you, Killian."

She lifts her arms, her hands cupping his face as she leans up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his.

This kiss is soft and full of promises. Promises of a better future.

Their future.

Together.

Forever.


	2. Cooling Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had been the third time one of the town members had accidentally crossed the border and lost their memory. They needed to mark the line no one of them could cross. But she couldn't risk taking anyone of the formerly cursed citizens of Storybrooke with her. There was only one person she could ask for help.

**This is just a fluffy, sexual charged one-shot (maybe a little silly) because I couldn't help myself. This is especially for one fellow shipmate,** _pink-flame_ **, who is going through a very hard time right now. I hope this helps a little.**

**Just one thing before you start to read … I have actually no friggin' clue how the 'device' (let's just call it that for lack of a better word) in which Killian clicks his hook is attached to his stump without falling off if you pull at it a little harder. Believe me, I tried to figure it out but gave up frustrated after a minute. So just for the sake of this story (actually all my stories), let's pretend it's magically attached to his stump. ;-)**

**I had a lot of fun writing this little piece and I hope you, my fellow shipmates, have as much fun reading it! Oh, and keep in mind Emma might be a tough lass but she is still a woman. Ahoy! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I would our ship would be already canon!**

* * *

The sun was burning mercilessly down from the sky and Emma pulled the baseball cap deeper down her forehead, narrowing her eyes behind the sun glasses as she looked down the deserted road, the air, thick with humidity, flickering over the bone-dry earth.

Where was he?

She knew she shouldn't have asked him for help. She could have done it herself. It would have taken her longer but she would have managed. After all she was the one who could 'feel' the line. Apparently the magic in her allowed her to feel a certain shift in the air every time she crossed the line. She still hadn't mastered to have any control over her magic but she didn't need to control it for this task. She knew where the line was. All that was left to do was marking it so that no one would ever stumble over it accidentally again.

Sighing out loud, she already wanted to turn around to begin the tiring work without help as she suddenly saw a figure emerging out of the flickering air and she almost laughed out loud when she could hear the harmonica theme of 'Once Upon a Time in the West' playing in her head as a man clad in a typical cowboy outfit walked towards her. She wondered briefly who could be willingly leave the air-conditioned comfort of a room to face the blazing heat as her eyes focused on the odd flickering light at the end of the man's left arm and her mouth dropped open.

"I'll be damned."

Her eyes wandered up and down his body and she only realized that she'd been holding her breath when she felt her vision began to blur and she exhaled it loudly, accompanied by a quiet 'What the hell?'.

The jeans looked like it was a hint too tight fitting but only a hint, riding low on his hips and she actually caught herself thinking how these thighs must feel like under her fingers. Thankfully he was still too far away to read her expression because she was certain he would have read her like he always did. She could hardly hide anything from him and it was unnerving.

She was glad of her sun glasses as he strolled towards her, all cocky and self-confident. The black cowboy hat drawn deep over his eyes, the flannel shirt tucked into his pants only emphasizing his lean form. She wouldn't have been surprised if his cowboy boots would have been adorned by spurs. All that was missing was the colt hanging at the side of his leg.

As he came closer she folded her arms over her chest, hardening her features. She would not let him see how much his attire affected her. She'd just gotten used to the whole black leather pirate outfit.

"Milady!" Killian greeted her as he stopped only a few feet in front of her.

"Watched one too many western, haven't you?" Emma said sarcastically, shaking her head in disbelief as she saw the toothpick in the corner of his mouth. Seriously? Could he get any more cliché?

"What?"

"Never mind." Emma huffed out, rolling her eyes behind her shades. "Where is your pirate attire?"

"All the leather would have been a little _constricting_." Killian said with way too much emphasis on the last word. "Wouldn't you agree, love?"

She decided to just ignore the sexual innuendo because he was definitely trying to coax a reaction out of her by giving the word constricting a somehow dirty meaning. What wasn't much of a surprise. Almost everything that came out of his mouth was meant to be dirty. She'd never met a man who tried so plainly to get her into his bed without even trying to smooth-talk his way into her pants. It was actually kind of refreshing.

"Who helped you pick out the clothes?" Emma asked, reigning her thoughts in. Thinking about Hook and a bed was definitely not a good idea.

"Your lad."

"Henry?" Emma asked surprised. She seriously needed to have a word with her son. She had no idea that the two knew each other. It was so not Henry to not tell her about it. She would have expected him to be thrilled when he met Captain Hook, that he couldn't wait to tell her. The fact that he hadn't was really strange.

"I could hardly ask Prince Charming for assistance, could I?" Killian replied. "He probably would have taken my other hand if I would have come anywhere near him. After all I let Cora capture his precious daughter and wife."

"Yeah, my parents are not really fond of you." Emma said. "What shouldn't surprise you."

"Not in the slightest." Killian told her. "But I and the lad … he is a nice kid."

"I swear Hook if you hurt him ..." Emma hissed, all her protective instincts rising to the surface.

"Easy, lass." Killian replied, holding up his hands. "Why should I hurt him?"

"I don't know." Emma said slowly before she continued icily. "Maybe because you're a pirate and don't care about who stands in your way when it comes to your vendetta?"

"What does Henry have to do with my revenge?" Killian asked confused. "I'm not gonna hurt him. I want Rumpelstiltskin. I can hardly see why your lad should be involved."

"Because ..." Emma began but then stopped. Maybe it was better if Hook didn't know that Henry was Rumpelstiltskin's grandson. That was one hell of a complicated explanation she wasn't ready to face. Not yet at least. Especially not since Henry was also Milah's grandson. A part of Milah lived on in Henry and she didn't know how Hook would react to that revelation.

"Because?" Killian prodded.

"Just let me assure you ... if you so much as lay a finger on him I will kill you."

"Sure. Message received." Killian said, shooting her a scrutinizing look before he completely changed the subject. "But seriously, what's wrong with these clothes? Isn't this the proper attire for working in the field?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you so shocked about me wearing them?"

"I'm just used to seeing you in black leather. That's all."

"Do you miss the leather, love?" Killian asked, leaning closer. "I admit it seems to have a rather exhilarating effect on women."

"I can only speak for myself but I definitely don't care what you're wearing as long as you are able to work in it and we should really get going. It won't get any cooler."

She would rather bite her tongue off before she would admit that the cowboy outfit suited him almost as well as the pirate outfit. The leather pants he was constantly wearing hadn't left much to the imagination but she actually nodded appreciatively as he walked past her and she got a good look at his ass. Okay, definitely worth giving it a second look.

"Are you coming, Swan?" Killian said over his shoulder. "This heat is stifling. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"This can't be over soon enough." Emma muttered before she followed him.

~K&E~

"So how do you suggest are we gonna mark this line exactly?" Killian asked, looking over the empty field. "It's not as if it makes itself visible somehow."

"Oh, it's visible." Emma said. "Just not for normal eyes."

"So you have what ... a magical third eye?" Killian said with a slightly mocking voice.

"Something like that." Emma replied coldly, catching the surprised look on his face out of the corner of her eye.

"Interesting." He replied. "So you can use magic?"

"I wouldn't call it using since I don't have it under control. Not really. But yeah, technically I can do magic."

"So lead the way, princess."

Emma could feel him watching her every step as she walked slowly over the field and suddenly she felt the shift in the air, as if the air would vibrate around her and she looked back at Hook, gesturing towards the ground. "Here."

Hook stepped beside her, sweeping his eyes over the ground, searching for anything that would indicate that they just crossed the town border but he could see nothing. Looking up at her, he flashed her a grin. "Impressive."

"Yeah, it's pretty handy." Emma replied nonchalantly. "I've brought some poles and some wire to set up a fence. So let's get to work."

~K&E~

She had to admit it was fascinating to watch him doing everything one-handed. She wouldn't have thought that it would look so agile, almost aesthetic, when he swung the hammer one-handed and slammed it on the post. She would have expected it to look awkward but apparently nothing this man did looked awkward. Especially not the man itself.

Emma almost ran to the next tree to knock her head against it. She kept coming back to having completely inappropriate thoughts about him but who wouldn't. He had shrugged off his shirt a while ago, now the only thing covering his upper body was a tight black sleeveless undershirt that was plastered against his torso. His arms and face were glistening with sweat and she caught herself watching the play of his muscles as he swung the hammer again.

Okay, she needed to stop. Right now. If she would watch him any longer, she would probably burst into flames. It had to be the sun. Maybe she was already experiencing the first signs of a heat stroke. There was no other explanation for her drooling. Forcing herself to look away, she bent down and picked up the wire, starting to wrap it around the first pole, trying to distract herself with work.

~K&E~

Half an hour later, after they'd worked silently side by side, the steady thumps of the hammer suddenly stopped and she almost choked as her gaze fell on him. He had taken the hat off and hung it over the nearest post and her mouth went dry while her stomach clenched painfully as his hand went through his hair, ruffling it and her hands itched as she felt the sudden need to thread her fingers through it herself. As he reached behind his neck to grab his undershirt she had to suppress a groan when she realized what he intended to do.

"Oh my God!" Emma almost whimpered, her outcry thankfully too quiet for him to hear, as he pulled at the shirt and it rode up his torso, revealing the fair line of hair that ran down his stomach, disappearing behind the waistband of his pants. His muscles bunched as he pulled it over his head and her heart thudded painfully against her rib cage as he threw the shirt on the ground, being completely naked now from the waist upwards, the muscles on his stomach rippling as he leaned forward to grab his hat to put it back on his head.

"God! It should be forbidden to look like that." Emma muttered under her breath.

Of course she had expected him to be good looking. Even with his clothes on you could tell that his chest was probably well-structured but this … Emma gulped hard. She hadn't expected him to look that perfect. She suddenly thought of this silly emoticon, the one where the smiley's mouth dropped open before it fell forward and hit the ground and the word 'thud' appeared over its body. She had never understood how women could be so dumbstruck by only looking at the naked torso of a man. Like all these women in this ridiculous diet coke ad with the gardener almost dropped dead when he took off his shirt. But she might have to revise her judgment. Because she was definitely dumbstruck herself right now. Rendered speechless by the naked torso of one Killian Jones.

Angry with herself, she turned around sharply and walked towards her backpack, yanking at the zipper, almost ripping it out as she searched for the sun screen tube she'd thrown in there earlier.

"Hey, Hook." As he looked up she threw the tube over to him, slightly disappointed as he caught it seemingly effortlessly with his right hand.

"What's that?"

"Sun screen." Upon seeing his perplexed expression she elaborated. "You should put something on your skin. It's gonna protect your skin from the sun so that you don't get a sun burn."

"You do have a lot of fancy things in this realm, haven't you?"

"Just put it on, Hook." Emma said, going back to her work.

But a few minutes later she heard Hook clearing his throat and she looked up questioningly and he held up the tube, shrugging one shoulder. "It's a little hard to get lotion on my right arm without my left hand."

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously but for once she couldn't detect any innuendo in his tone or expression and he was right after all. Besides putting the tube between his teeth and craning his head, probably dislocating his shoulder in the process, he couldn't get any lotion on his right arm.

"Fine." Emma said, stomping towards him and yanking the tube out of his hand with more force than necessary, pressing way too much lotion on his arm, realizing too late that it would take her forever to work it into his skin. Groaning inwardly, she started to rub the lotion into his skin, trying not to focus on the feeling of his heated skin under her hands, how good his muscles felt as she pressed her fingers into them. She felt a not inconsiderable amount of relief wash over her when she was finally finished and she already wanted to turn around as his voice stopped her.

"Shouldn't you put some on my back, too?" Killian asked, grinning softly, the fake innocence of his smile not fooling her but she had been the one who told him to put on sun screen, she could hardly say no now.

"Sit down." Emma snapped, pushing him towards a nearby fallen tree and pressing him down. Kneeling behind him, she squeezed some of the lotion on his back and started to rub it in. But relatively soon she got distracted by the fine lines that crossed his back, scars that were telling her that he hadn't spent the last three hundred years laying lazily in the sun.

She couldn't help tracing a finger over one particular broad scar before she pressed her hands hard against his ribcage as she spread the lotion down his back, her hands skimming his waist before she returned her hands to his shoulders and feeling his tense muscles she automatically dug her fingers in, massaging slowly along the corded muscle, up his neck and Killian groaned, leaning into her touch, both apparently forgetting for a second what they were to each other as he whispered hoarsely. "That feels fantastic."

Her fingers continued to work over his neck and shoulders, kneading them gently as if it was the most normal thing in the world that she was giving him a massage and she deliberately overheard the nagging voice in her head that didn't stop telling her that she should get her hands off him, that she was playing with fire and if she wasn't careful she might burn.

"You are pretty tense." Emma said quietly, digging her fingers in a particular hard knot and he stiffened under her hands for a second before he relaxed, a soft chuckle reaching her ear.

"It's nothing compared to the tension between my legs." Killian replied suggestively and turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder. "Do you wanna take care of that, too?"

She stumbled to her feet angrily, slapping the brim of his hat. "Do you never stop?"

"Not in this lifetime. I'm doing this for three hundred years. I'm not gonna stop now."

"Just ..." Emma didn't even know what to say because she was actually angrier at herself for letting her guard down like that than at him for being his usual cocky self. "Just get back to work. I want to finish this part today."

~K&E~

She had managed to not look at him directly for over an hour still unnerved by the sun screen encounter and all the feelings touching his body had elicited in her. As she heard water splashing she almost dreaded to look up but as if she was a moth flying into a flame, she lifted her head, taking in a sharp breath.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emma groaned. He was leaning over the bucket of water he'd fetched from the river a while ago, splashing water against his chest before he threw his hat on the next pole.

Okay, this was really not funny anymore. She felt as if she was on the brink of hyperventilating as he lifted the bucket of water onto a pole and slipping his hand under it he held it over his head, turning it around to pour the water over his body and the soft spluttering sounds he made when the water hit his upturned face shot straight to her core, making her needy and achy in a matter of seconds.

This must be a dream. She must be dreaming. This couldn't be real. He couldn't have just drenched himself in front of her eyes, he wasn't standing only a few feet away with water rivulets running down his body, droplets glistening in his scruff, his eyelashes sticking together as he met her gaze, robbing her of breath as his sparkling blue eyes bored into hers. This was just a dream. But then his mouth suddenly turned up into a smug grin and sudden realization hit her.

Running towards him, she slapped her hand against his chest, shoving him backwards. "You bastard! You did all of this on purpose." Breathing heavily, she glared up at him, planting her hands on her hips as she shouted. "You're unbelievable. You manipulative bastard."

Furious, she swirled around, starting to walk back to the car and just leave him behind. But she had just taken one step before his hand closed around her arm and yanked her back.

"Hey, love." Killian drawled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his body. "Not so fast."

"Get your hands off me." Emma shouted, struggling against his strong arms around her, knocking her baseball cap off her head in the attempt to get out of his arms.

"You do know I love a challenge."

"What challenge?" Emma snapped, pressing her hands hard against his chest, jerking them back sharply when she realized that touching his naked skin was not a good idea right now.

"You said you didn't care. Since the moment we've met you wanted to make me believe that I didn't affect you in the least. I just wanted to prove you wrong."

"You didn't prove anything. I'm not ..." Emma started but Killian interrupted her. "Turned on? Don't lie, princess. It doesn't suit you. Besides, open book. Remember?"

Cocking her head, she looked up into his smug face and suddenly something in her snapped. "You know what? What the hell. I'll just blame the heat."

"Blame the heat for what?"

"This." Emma said determined before she yanked the hat from his head and pulled him down, crushing her lips on his, just taking what she couldn't stop thinking about for the last few hours. It only took him a beat to catch up with her and he tightened his arms around her, pulling her even closer as his tongue delved into her mouth, engaging her in a hot and passionate kiss that set their bodies on fire.

"Okay, that was a surprise." Killian said, slightly breathless when they needed to come up for air.

"A surprise?" Emma leaned back in his arms to meet his eyes. "You were taunting me the whole day. Since the moment you showed up in those ridiculous clothes.

"Okay, just tell me already." Killian said, slightly exasperated. "What's wrong with these clothes?"

Emma hesitated a second, asking herself if she should really tell him but then she just went with it. "They look too good on you."

"So you do care what I'm wearing." Killian replied, the cocky grin back on his face.

"Wipe that smug grin from your face or I'll slap you." Emma growled.

"You can always kiss it away." Killian said, cocking an eyebrow. "Can't smile when my lips are otherwise occupied, can I?"

"Gosh, what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking how much you want ..." Killian started but was interrupted by her lips pressing against his again, his mouth curling up into a broad smile and Emma mumbled exasperatedly against his lips. "Stop smiling."

"Then make me." Killian shot back, groaning deep in his throat as her lips captured his again, as her body pressed hard into his and the smile dropped of his face, replaced by pure hunger as he delved into the kiss, overwhelmed by sheer greed. He just wanted more. He wanted her. All of her.

"Emma?" Killian rasped against her lips. "I want you. I wanted you since the moment we met. If you don't want me ..." He gulped in air, keeping a tight reign on his control. "If you don't want me, you have to stop this now."

"I don't want to stop." Emma breathed, laughing out loud as he sighed relieved.

"Thank all the Gods." Killian leaned his forehead against hers, taking in a deep breath before he said quietly. "So here and now?"

"Yes. Here and now." Emma replied, pulling him with her down to the ground. She would not let herself over think this. He wanted her. She wanted him. They would just give in to the temptation and to hell with reason.

* * *

**I have to admit writing fluff for those two is quite a challenge, writing angst is much easier and I'm not sure if I got Killian 100% right because we seldom see him so carefree on the show but I thought I'll give it a try and I hope I did them justice nonetheless! :-)**

**Please review!**


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever they meet, they fight. But lately Emma wonders if their fights might only be feeble attempts to disguise the fact that they are developing feelings for each other. Based off a prompt given by ndzfinest.

**The prompt was:**

_Emma and Killian are fighting at the docks. It can be about whatever; their feelings for each other, something Killian has done in town, really anything! And somehow, Emma falls in and hits her head and Killian has to save her!_

**I have so much fun with the sword pun. I'm apparently not able to keep my muse away from it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! They would have already kissed at the top of the beanstalk if they would be mine.**

* * *

"Hey!" Emma rushed after him as he strolled down the pier towards his ship. "Hook, hey!"

He didn't even acknowledge her what made her even more furious. He knew he shouldn't have done it. She'd told him that she didn't want him to go anywhere near him. Almost breaking out into a jog she finally reached him and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

He exhaled a deep sigh as he turned around to her. "What is it, love? Do you miss my company already?"

"I told you ..." Emma said slightly breathless, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Stay away from Henry!"

"He was the one approaching me, love!" Killian said quietly, a smile tilting up his mouth as he continued. "The whole pirate thing. It's just too fascinating for a child his age."

"Yeah, I get that. But I don't want him anywhere near you. You are only out for your revenge. I fear for his safety. What if Gold suddenly appears while you're talking to him? Are you gonna throw him towards Gold to distract him so that you can make your move? I won't let Henry be a pawn in your plan."

"Chill down, love. I don't intend to have your lad anywhere near when I meet Rumpelstiltskin again."

"Next time just turn around when you see him and walk in the other direction."

"You are tense like a drawn bow. Maybe you need a little exertion to release pressure!" Killian replied and then his mouth turned up into a cocky grin, his eyes sparkling with this distinctive light and Emma tensed. She knew that look. He would throw another of his sexual innuendos at her. "I can lend you my sword if you want to uncoil a little."

The smile on his face told her exactly that he was not talking about the metal sword at his side and she hissed. "Oh my freaking God, you didn't just ..." His smile broadened and Emma could only shake her head. He was incorrigible. "You make it really hard to withstand the urge to break it. That might hurt a little more than some cracked ribs, though."

"One bloodthirsty lass you are!" Killian replied, crossing his arms in front of his body as he leaned casually against a lamp post, obviously enjoying his pun way too much.

"So you aren't even trying to deny that you weren't talking about the sword at your side?" Emma asked, wanting to smack him.

"Well, it's not exactly at my side, though I do carry it to the right." Killian said suggestively.

"I'm not even talking to you any more." Emma told him. "You are clearly in a too dirty mood for this conversation. I have no idea what got you into such a mood, though. You were just talking to my son."

"But right now I'm talking to you." Killian said, his voice taking on a seductive note. "I'm always in a dirty mood around you, love. I think that's obvious."

Her eyes flickered to his mid-section and she drew in a sharp gasp as she realized what she was doing. "Oh freaking hell, I can't believe I just did that."

Killian laughed out loud and Emma shoved her hand against his chest but he didn't budge just laughed even harder and she hissed frustrated. "Wow, you make me do things I clearly don't wanna do. I'd better get going before I'll do something I will regret later."

"One second, love." Killian stepped towards her and held her back by her arm. "You might even enjoy it."

"Get your hand off me, Hook."

"We don't have to regret anything. I can make it worth your while."

"Enough. Enough with the sexual innuendos." Emma snapped, pushing him away. She just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, so she didn't pay attention where she was going.

"I don't want ..." Her sentence was cut off, as her foot caught in a pile of rope lying on the pier and she lost her balance, wielding with her arms as she tried to get her balance back.

Her eyes met his and she could see how his expression changed from amusement to concern in a split second as he stepped forward, trying to catch her arm, but he only brushed her fingers as she fell backwards. She tried to turn her body around as long as she was still falling but she only managed to turn half way around as she splashed into the water, her head hitting the water hard and the completely pointless thought where the rope had come from crossed her mind before the water closed over her face and her clothes soaked full of water in seconds. She tried to get back to the surface but she'd apparently hit her head harder then she'd thought because the blackness closed in on her, the lack of air constricting her chest and she sank deeper like a stone.

"Shit." Hook cursed, watching the water frantically, waiting for her to resurface. "Emma? Come on, lass. Where are you?"

But she didn't come back to the surface and cursing out a colorful expletive, he pulled his coat off and threw it to the side. He hadn't the time to take off his other clothes, so he just ran to the end of the pier and dove into the water where he'd seen her last.

As he surfaced he looked around for any sign that could point out to him where he should dive first. Treading water, he could already feel how his wet clothes were trying to pull him under, the sword at his side weighing him down even more. But he didn't really pay attention to it. He needed to find her.

Taking in a deep breath, he dived under water again, swirling around frantically, his eyes searching for her in the muddy water of the harbor. He felt his lungs start to burn and he already wanted to swim to the surface to take in another breath as he caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye and turning around he could make out her vague form. It took him longer than he would have liked to get to her since swimming one-handed was definitely slowing him down but he finally reached her and wrapped his arm around her waist, kicking them both up to the surface. His lungs felt as if they would burst any second and black spots were flickering over his eyes but he just kicked harder until they reached the surface.

It seemed as if it took him hours to get her out of the water, his muscles already trembling with the exertion, the harsh wind blasting over them, making his body chill right down to the bones. He'd seen people on this moving picture box trying to breathe life back into people and one day he'd stumbled into Dr. Whale and had asked him about it and the doctor had showed him how it worked.

But with only one hand he didn't know if it would have any effect at all. But he still had to try. He couldn't just do nothing. He was breathing air into her lungs. Again and again. Pressing one hand down on her ribcage, hoping the force was enough to pump her heart.

"Swan?" Killian rasped, his whole body shivering by now. "Emma, wake up. Wake up, darling. Gods, breathe!"

His mouth closed over hers again, pushing air into her lungs, a silent plea ringing in his head. He needed her to come back to him.

"Breathe, love. Please breathe." Killian whispered over her lips, tears pricking the back of his eyes and he pressed a soft kiss against her lips, fearing that he'd found her too late. But when his lips met hers something washed over them, making him hesitate for a second but he hadn't the time to give it another thought as he looked down at her pale face. He would not give up. He would not let her go.

He already wanted to lean down again as she suddenly opened her eyes and took in a deep breath before she turned her head, coughing up water. His hand tightly wrapped around her shoulder, he pulled her up and he slipped his leg under her so that she could use his leg as a pillow.

"Alright, darling. Everything is okay now." Killian said in a soothing tone.

Leaning back against his knee, Emma took in sharp gasps, interrupted by coughs and Killian lifted his hand, brushing wet strands of hair out of her face. The relief almost crushed him as he saw her chest heave with the breaths she took in. She was alive. She came back.

Her eyes met his, her breathing slowing down and he could do nothing else than just sit there with her in his arms, still a little shaken by the events. He'd almost lost her. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she raised her hand, her fingers whispering over his cheek.

"You saved me?" Her voice was full of wonder and he could even detect surprise. He'd ignored the slight hurt shooting through his body that she might ever doubt he would save her and he reverted to the best weapon against unwanted feelings. Humor.

He tugged at his soaking wet shirt and slapped his hook against his thigh. "And ruined a completely good pair of ..." His attempt was interrupted as she pulled him down to her, her lips pressing against his. Her cold mouth in contrast to her hot tongue that was invading his mouth elicited a deep groan out of him and without thinking about it, he shifted his leg, pressing her against his body, his hand shot into her hair, tilting her head upwards to deepen the kiss.

Forgotten were their wet clothes, forgotten was the cold wind that blew over them. They were so absorbed in the kiss that they were oblivious to anything around them, their senses solely focused on their joined mouths, letting themselves get swept away by the emotions coursing through their bodies.

Suddenly his lips softened against hers and he leaned back, clearing his throat. "Aehmm, not that I'm complaining, love. But what was that?"

"I think it's called a kiss."

"Thanks for pointing that out." Killian chuckled. "But why? Why did you kiss me, love?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged one shoulder, her hand still pressed against his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin under her fingers. His body was still exuding heat despite his wet clothes and she wished she could just crawl up into his lap and stay there. Even if it could just be for a little while.

"Are you kissing all the people who saved your life? Considering that you seem to attract trouble I assume you have a lot of kissing to do.'"

"No, not all of them. Only the handsome ones." Emma joked.

"I feel honored, princess." Killian replied, his mouth turning up into a smirk. "What about another one? I couldn't enjoy the first one thoroughly since you've taken me by surprise."

"You've enjoyed it just fine." Emma said, slapping him playfully before she reluctantly got to her feet. "I need to get out of these wet clothes and you should also change."

She stretched her hand out, waiting for him to take it to pull him from the ground. He hesitated for a second, the situation a little too close to the one at the top of the beanstalk where she had betrayed him. His eyes flickered up to hers and he saw the exact moment when the memory also hit her. She already drew her hand back, but he made a decision in a split second and shot his hand out, grabbing hers.

Howling himself up, he took advantage of the momentum and pulled her into his arms, asking suggestively. "Wanna help me with that?"

"Always the same." Emma let herself lean into him for a second before she stepped out of his embrace, surprising herself more than him as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Thank you for saving my life, sailor."

"You're welcome." Killian replied, watching her walk down the pier and he shouted after her. "And go see a doctor. We don't want you to suffer any memory loss."

"You think I might forget this mediocre kiss?" Emma yelled back over her shoulder.

"Mediocre? There was nothing mediocre ... " Killian began but then he saw how her mouth twitched and knew she was only teasing him. "You little minx!"

Emma chuckled as she turned around, her body vibrating with energy. Strangely she didn't feel as if she had just almost drowned. She felt refreshed. Almost as if his kiss had breathed new life into her body. The feeling was amazing.

Lifting her hand to her lips, her mouth curved into a goofy smile. Nothing about that kiss had been mediocre. It had been hot and heady, leaving her body aching for more. Kissing him had been pure impulse. At first. She'd actually come to her senses only a few seconds into the kiss but it had felt so good that she just couldn't stop. He'd set her body on fire, stopping the trembling almost immediately as his passion had raised her body temperature a few degrees by only kissing her almost senseless. But what surprised her the most was that she had no regrets. No regrets at all. She had wanted to kiss him. She'd liked kissing him.

One thing was for sure. She would kiss him again. Some day. It had just felt too good to not have a repeat performance. Another time. Another day. But next time she wanted more than one kiss. Next time she wanted all.


	4. He Should Know - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mother was right. She should tell him. He had a right to know.

**Okay, every time I start writing one of these one-shots I think it's going to be under 1,000 words because I only want to get the idea out of my head but then I sit down and start typing and it always gets out of hand. Because the moment I dive into their emotions I can't seem to stop.**

**So, TAKE THE FEELS!**

* * *

Emma was leaning over the railing, staring into the turquoise water below. She had to admit that Neverland was beautiful. It really was. All the colors seemed brighter, more livid. But the beauty was only masking the danger that was hidden in its waters, hidden in its forests.

But she wasn't alone. Her parents were with her. Henry's grandfather and Regina.

And Hook.

Since the moment he'd told her that he just needed reminding that he could care about other people than himself, he had actually never wavered. Her heart had actually jumped in her chest as Gold had asked him if he was done trying to kill him. She had seen the hurt in his eyes, she'd seen how much it cost him to let go of his revenge. But he did let go.

Three hundred years he had only one goal. Killing Rumpelstiltskin. Three hundred years.

Emma didn't want to think about why he came back. He had told her about Baelfire, one night when she couldn't sleep and came up on deck, stumbling upon him and they'd started talking, the night seeming to let them forget for one moment why they were on his ship together, where they were headed, for one moment they'd forgotten about the dangers that were lying ahead of them. They had been just sitting opposite of each other and had talked for hours.

She didn't want to think about the fact that she'd walked on deck almost every night since then, searching for him, expecting him to be there, to take her fears away, even if it was just for a few hours.

She didn't want to think about the fact that being near him actually calmed her down, soothed the turmoil that ricocheted through her brain during the day. Every time her mind wanted to tell her that he was the one person who was keeping her sane, she shied away. Pushing the thought into a deep corner of her brain, just ignoring it. Because she couldn't deal with it. Not now. Not when all she could think about was finding Henry.

A shadow fell over her and she turned her head, smiling softly as she saw that Mary Margaret had joined her. She didn't say anything immediately, just staring out on the ocean with her until she suddenly tilted her head and spoke quietly. "What is going on between Hook and you?"

"Nothing." Emma replied quickly, realizing that the answer came probably too quickly and her mother raised one eyebrow, giving her a knowing look. A look that said that she was not buying it and Emma huffed out an exaggerated breath before she said reluctantly. "Too much."

"I know." The confidence in her mother's voice somehow shocked her. She had thought she had hidden her feelings for Hook pretty well. But apparently not well enough.

"Mom?" Emma said softly and she saw her mother flinch slightly out of the corner of her eye as she addressed her like this. She knew she was still not used to it. They both weren't. But right in this moment Emma needed her mother. She was confused. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because no matter how hard I try ..." Emma trailed off, not knowing how to put it into words what she was feeling.

"He gets under your skin." Mary Margaret replied softly.

"He can read me like an open book." Emma said, barely above a whisper. "He just takes a look at me and knows what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling. No matter how hard I try to keep everything hidden behind a mask of confidence. He just sees right through it."

"He knows you."

"Tell me that I'm crazy!" Emma swirled around to her, her voice taking on a pleading tone. "Tell me that I should turn around and walk away from this! Tell me that I'm just being ridiculous. That the feelings I have will go away. That I'm just too emotional right now."

"So you want me to be the voice of reason here?"

"Yes! Tell me that I'm completely out of my mind."

"You didn't lose your mind."

"But he … I shouldn't … how can I ..." Emma pressed her hands against the railing, tightening her fingers around the wood.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret put her hand over hers, squeezing her fingers slightly, waiting for her to look up before she continued. "It's understandable. He came back. He came back for you."

"No. You're wrong." Emma jerked her hand out of her mother's grip, crossing her arms over her stomach. "He came back because he wanted to prove to himself and Neal that he could be a better man."

"Neal? What has Neal to do with it?"

"He was on his ship a long time ago when he was still a boy and he is … was Milah's son. He wanted to be a father for him but Neal blamed him for his mother's death and pushed him away." Emma explained, turning her gaze back to the ocean as she added softly. "He didn't come back for me."

"You are such a strong woman, Emma. I'm really proud of you." Mary Margaret grabbed her shoulders, turning her around gently, her hands cupping her face. "But sometimes you are just blind."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, tilting her head unconsciously into her mother's touch.

"Do you really think it would come easy to him to admit it out loud?" Mary Margaret replied, not answering her question straight away. "You know his past. We all know it. He lost his love and was driven by revenge for over three hundred years. Until he met you."

"No! It has nothing to do with me." Emma said stubbornly, not willing to listen to her mother's argumentation. "He gave up his revenge because of Neal."

"Neal might had something to do with his decision but we were all there when you held your passionate speech at Granny's. I could see it in his eyes how much it affected him when you told him that you two understand each other. Because you do. You had a connection with him right from the start and Emma?" Mary Margaret lifted her hand and put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so that she had to look into her face. "He was really hurt that you left him up on that beanstalk. He didn't lie to you. He wouldn't have done the same. He might be a pirate but somehow he still has a code of honor. He trusted you. I don't know what happened while you climbed up that beanstalk and fought Anton but something did happen between you two. I could feel it."

"Because something did happen. Because even back then he could see right through all the walls I've built up to protect myself. He didn't even have to try. He just saw me. He just saw the person I really am, Mom."

"You should tell him."

"Tell him what?" Emma asked slightly exasperated.

"How much he means to you." Mary Margaret said softly. "He was alone for three hundred years and you know better than anyone what it means to be alone. Don't waste precious time, Emma. He needs you and you need him." Mary Margaret turned her around so that she was looking straight at the helm and gave her a gentle push. "Go! Tell him!"

Emma stumbled a step forward, stopping unsure but when she looked over her shoulder back at her mother she just gave her a reassuring nod and straightening her shoulders, Emma walked towards the helm, taking the steps up to him with a confident stance.

But when she reached him and looked up into his eyes all the confidence left her and she just stared at him for a few seconds before she tried to push words past the lump in her throat. "I ..."

"Swan? What is it?" Killian asked, looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze, clearly at a loss why she'd come up to the helm but then his gaze softened, understanding shining out of his eyes as he said softly. "You know we will find him, don't you? We will find him."

"I know. But that's not what I want ..." Emma replied, trying to get the words out again but she still wasn't able to tell him what she wanted to tell him, what she needed to tell him.

"Emma?"

"I would have never thought that my mother, of all people, would tell me to just go for it." The words burst out of her and she continued hastily. "But I should have known. After all, she and Dad moved heaven and earth to be together.

"What are you trying to tell me, love?"

"God, this is harder than I thought." Emma sighed, kneading her hands in front of her before she took in a deep breath, stealing herself to get it all out. "I … I really don't know how to say it. So I'm just gonna say it and it'll probably come out completely wrong but ..."

"You don't make any sense, love. I don't understand ..." Killian began but Emma interrupted him.

"This … you and me … it scares the shit out of me. You should know that. I'm so scared. Scared about not finding Henry, scared about losing someone while we are searching for him, scared that we will never find a way out of Neverland."

"You don't have to be scared."

"But I am scared." Emma said firmly, her voice shaking slightly as she continued. "I'm scared about all of those things. But what scares me the most are the feelings I have for you. I … Mom told me I need to tell you. So this is me telling you."

Emma forced herself to hold his gaze, to not chicken out now. Because her mother was right. He should know. She should tell him. Balling her hands into fists, she gathered all her strength to tell him what he needed to know.

"You are scaring me, Captain. You are really scaring me. The feelings I have when it comes to you are scaring me. I meant it when I told you that you and I understand each other. Because we do. When we climbed the beanstalk … I felt drawn to you … like we are somehow kindred spirits. What I'm trying to tell you is … you mean a lot to me. Somehow I consider you a friend but … I want this to be more than a friendship … my feelings go beyond mere friendship … I want you. Plain and simple. I want you."

Emma didn't even give him a chance to say anything in reply as she stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down to press her lips against his.

As her lips met his he couldn't react immediately, still stunned by her words. He'd promised her that they would find her lad and he hadn't let allow himself to look closer at the feelings he had for her. He'd always told himself that there might come a time when he could take a closer look and pursue her. Deep down he had known all along that she might be the woman who would bring him back to life. A part of him knew right from the start that they shared a special connection.

He had denied himself to act on the attraction but since she'd taken the first step he couldn't hold himself back any longer and his arms went around her waist, pulling her into his body, his mouth devouring her hungrily, kissing her passionately.

"I want you, too." Killian murmured against her lips, his voice hoarse with emotions. "Gods, Emma! I want you more than you can imagine."

Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, the emotions coursing through her body making her feel dizzy and a chuckle slipped over her lips as a strange thought popped up in her brain and leaning back, she met his eyes, a smile curving up her mouth as she said. "You know David is gonna punch you again when he finds out."

"He is one overprotective father." Killian replied, shooting her a devilish grin.

"Yes, I know." Emma whispered contently, the realization that David would probably go into protective Daddy mode sending a warm feeling through her body.

"I'll gladly let him punch me when it makes you that happy."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked curiously.

"You've lacked a father for so long in your life, love." Killian replied softly. "I know the feeling and I'm glad to know that he will always protect you. Because that's what fathers do. Protect their children."

"There is still so much I don't know about you. You never told me about your parents and I want to hear … I would really like to hear about Milah."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, love." Killian said, hesitating for a second before he added. "But you might not like what you'll hear."

"Afraid I'm gonna turn away when you tell me all your gruesome secrets?" Emma asked softly.

"Yes." Killian replied honestly.

"I won't." Emma reassured him, pressing a kiss against his lips.

"Promise?" Killian asked, the uncertainty in his voice making her throat close up.

"Promise!"

They both had a past. They both had loved people and they both had lost people. They both had done things they weren't proud of. They both had made mistakes. But she was confident that they still had a chance to find their happy ending.

They had found each other. She had lost hope a long time ago. But being in his arms she felt the flames of hope rising up in her chest again. He had brought hope back into her life. He had brought love back into her life.

She had lost faith in love. She had believed that she would never truly love anyone ever again. But apparently some sayings were true.

Only love could heal a broken heart.


	5. He Should Know - Part 2 (M)

**And up with the rating, people! It's M-rated now. For a reason!**

**I didn't intend to write a second chapter for this. I blame** _Angelfan984_ **because her review inspired my muse to add this.**

**So, I do actually think that their first time together is going to be wild and passionate and just the 'ripping the clothes of each other' kind of sex and that's how I wrote all their 'first times' so far. But** _Angelfan984_ **pointed out that in this scenario she thinks that it should be sweet and gentle. Well, since my muse is terrible when someone plants an idea in my head she fired picture after picture of them having slow and tender sex at me until I gave in and just wrote it and I love me a challenge. Let's see if I can keep it tender! :-)**

* * *

_Only love could heal a broken heart._

Because her heart had been broken and she'd truly believed that it had been broken beyond repair, that no man would ever be able to make her trust him with her heart again.

But it had happened. She had found that man. She was in his arms right now and she would take Mary Margaret's advice and wouldn't waste any more time.

"I'll be right back." Emma slipped out of his arms, giving him a dazzling smile before she hurried below deck.

Killian was just staring after her, still not quite sure if what just happened was actually real or just something his brain came up with because he wanted it so much. He hadn't moved at all as Emma reappeared with her father in tow a few minutes later. Prince Charming was looking a little peeved that he'd been woken up but Emma just dragged him up the stairs to the helm, giving Killian an expecting look.

"What is your father doing here?" Killian looked from Emma to her father, a scowl appearing between his brows. "You didn't need to haul him out of bed so that he could punch me right now."

"Punch him? Why would I want to punch him? What did he do?" David stiffened, every sleepiness vanished out of his posture in a heartbeat and he already took a step towards Killian, balling his hands into fists and a small smirk quirked up Killian's mouth because he knew how much Emma loved to see Prince Charming's protective side.

"Nothing." Emma pulled David back, rolling her eyes unnerved. "He didn't do anything that warrants a punch."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Emma, I don't understand ..." Killian began but Emma interrupted him.

"You did teach him how to stir your ship, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But ..."

"Splendid." Emma grinned, grabbing Killian's hand and pulling him down the stairs. "David, you can manage the ship alone for an hour or so, right?"

"Yes. But where are you two going?"

"We need to take care of something and it can't wait."

"Take care of ..." David started, his eyes falling on their intertwined hands and he furrowed his brows, taking in a sharp breath as he suddenly realized what Emma was talking about. "Oh no! Emma! You can't ..."

"Of course I can." Emma threw back over her shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now she is calling me Dad." David grumbled already stepping away from the helm but then he saw his wife coming up to him, a soft smile on her face and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"She is an adult, David." Mary Margaret said quietly, her hand brushing over his arm.

"So you actually approve of this?"

"You mean would he have been my choice?" Mary Margaret asked, waiting for his nod before she shook her head slightly. "No, he wouldn't have been."

"See! We should go after them, we should ..."

"But it's not our choice to make. They need each other."

"I don't like it."

"Of course not." Mary Margaret chuckled. "You are her father."

"I'm ridiculous, aren't I?" David questioned, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Only a little."

"So she really chose him?" David looked down, a small part of him still hoping that his wife would tell him that this was just a fling, that it wouldn't last, even though deep down he knew that it was more than that.

"Looks like it." Mary Margaret said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her body against his. "She chose him."

~K&E~

Emma closed the door firmly behind her, pushing the bolt shut. She would not let anyone interrupt this. She had denied herself to acknowledge her feelings for so long and she meant what she told David. She couldn't wait any longer.

Pushing herself away from the door, she turned around slowly, expecting Killian to watch her but he was bent over the table, his back turned towards her and she heard the distinctive sound of a striking match as he lighted the gas lamp in front of him and she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her face against the cool leather of his coat.

His hand went immediately up to cover hers and he leaned back slightly, his fingers skimming over her skin, neither of them moving for a few minutes, both still a little stunned about the fact that they had finally admitted that they had feelings for each other.

Slowly Killian turned around in her arms, his hand going up to her hair, brushing it softly back over her shoulder and tilting his head, he leaned down, his lips ghosting over her neck, making her shiver, his mouth trailing a path up to her ear, then along her jaw, his breath brushing hot over her skin as he hovered over her lips but he didn't close the last gap but stepped back and shrugged out of his coat.

Somehow she'd always expected that when they would finally cross the line it would be hot and passionate. Wild sex that would leave bruises. She wasn't prepared for this sensual assault, his tenderness.

Her hands trailed over the buttons of his vest and she remembered that she'd wanted to ask him why he'd stopped wearing all black and instead appeared with this red vest about two weeks ago. She knew him wearing it was carrying a deeper meaning. Somehow it had seemed as if a burden had been taken away from his shoulders. Something had changed that day, she had felt it. It had made it even harder for her to deny the feelings she had developed for him.

Slipping her hand under the buttons, she opened it slowly, her eyes fixated on the task, her fingers trembling slightly as she unfastened the buttons of his shirt next, holding her breath as she brushed both his shirt and the vest over his shoulders. She'd caught herself quite often imagining how he would look like naked, the deep V of his shirts giving her already a pretty good idea but she was still not prepared for the sight in front of her.

Taking one step back, she let her eyes roam over his chest and lifting her hand, she trailed her fingers over the scars covering his body, barely touching them, a sudden lump appearing in her throat as the scars once again reminded her of how much pain he'd had endured in his life. Both physical and emotional.

Stepping slowly around him, she let her fingers outline every little scar and leaning forward, she brushed her lips over a particular thick scar, feeling an insane urge to hurt the ones who had hurt him. She felt him shudder as her fingers ghosted over the scar that went from his right shoulder blade across his whole back, ending shortly before it reached the hem of his pants and skimming her fingers over his waist to his stomach, she stepped back in front of him.

Staring up in his eyes, she was suddenly uncertain how to proceed. Somehow the fact that they hadn't spoken one word since they'd stepped into the cabin made the whole situation so intense that she feared to make a wrong move and ruin everything.

But then he lifted his hand and pushed her gently back, his fingers working on the first button of her blouse and Emma groaned deeply when he leaned down and let his mouth wander along the rim as he opened button after button. His hand flattened against her stomach as her blouse fell open when he reached the last button and using his hook he pulled it over her shoulders, his mouth closing around one nipple, sucking it into his mouth through the fabric of her bra.

She didn't even realize that his hand had wandered to the clasp of her bra, her mind solely focused on the sensations his mouth elicited in her and she suppressed a whimper when he leaned back. But her breath hitched in her throat as he slipped her bra down her shoulders, his gaze heating up as his eyes locked on her naked breasts, making her feel as if he would set her skin on fire with only one look.

Raising his hand, he let one finger circle one of her breasts, making her nipple harden even more in response and as he leaned down to trace the path of his finger with his tongue, hot pleasure shot straight to her core. His lips were only teasing touches, only skimming over her skin and as he reached the peak he stopped, his breath brushing over her and she almost yanked his head forward, wanted to thrust her nipple into his mouth and a jolt of hot, pulsing lust surged through her body as his tongue suddenly licked over the tip, his teeth scraping tentatively over the sensitive peak before he sucked it into his mouth once again and Emma thought she would explode right then and there, his tongue twirling around her puckered nipple almost making her come.

But then his mouth was suddenly gone and he turned her around, his hand finding its way down her stomach, his fingers opening her pants swiftly and pushing them gently down her legs. He let go of her for the few seconds it took them to slip both out of their shoes before his arms were around her again, pulling her back against his body.

His fingers disappeared under her panties, brushing softly over her, parting her and Emma turned her head upwards, searching his lips, her tongue finding his as his fingers slipped through her wetness, stopping teasingly at her entrance, just sliding back and forth slowly and Emma arched into his touch, the want, the need making her feel dizzy.

She knew he would make her come like this if she wouldn't stop him. But she wanted to have him in her for the first time. She needed him in her. Now.

Her hand reached for his wrist, pulling his hand out and turning around, she stepped back, meeting his gaze and as she looked into his blue eyes, eyes hooded with desire, she needed to hold back the words that almost tumbled out of her mouth. She loved him and she wanted to tell him but somehow this night wasn't the right moment. She would tell him. Soon. But not now.

Breaking eye contact with him, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against the rapid beating pulse point at his neck, letting her hands trail down his stomach until she felt the buttons of his pants under her fingers. Opening them slowly, her fingers brushed over him ever so softly, a smile curving up her lips as she heard his sharp intakes of breath every time her fingers made contact with his length and when she had unfastened all the buttons, she pushed the pants down, taking his boxer briefs with them, admiring his body for a few seconds before she closed the gap between their bodies.

Pressing her hands against his chest, she stood up on her tiptoes, their mouths meeting for another slow kiss and his arms encircled her waist, pulling her into his body, a sigh slipping over her lips as she felt his length against her stomach, the contact making her whole body vibrate in anticipation.

Killian stepped back and took her hand, pulling her towards the bunk, pushing her down gently, his hand and hook went to her panties, drawing them down her legs, revealing everything to his hungry gaze and Emma opened her legs, welcoming him as he covered her body with his and feeling his hardness against her inner thigh, she shifted impatiently under him until he was pressing against her entrance and Emma wrapped her hands around his neck, waiting for him to enter her.

When he did, he slid into her so excruciatingly slow that Emma held her breath, arching her back, demanding from him silently to push deeper but he didn't budge, giving her another toe-curling kiss while he was still only half-buried in her. Emma envied his restraint, she wanted to claw his skin open, she wanted to feel him pushing into her with hard thrusts and she whimpered under his lips, not able to keep herself from pleading.

"Killian, please. I need you." Her voice sounded hoarse and eerily loud in the silence of the cabin.

But instead of pushing deeper into her he retreated and Emma let out a strangled sound, half sob, half moan, locking her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling away further. "Where do you think you're going, pirate?"

"Nowhere." Killian replied huskily and moved his hips forward, slipping into her and Emma cried out as he leaned forward, burying himself even deeper in her before he stilled every movement again for a few seconds. As he started moving again it was in the same excruciatingly slow pace than before.

She wanted to hit him, wanted to make him push harder. Faster. Her body was vibrating, every single nerve ending was sizzling, she wasn't able anymore to take in deep breaths as he kept torturing her with long and slow strokes, bringing her closer and closer to her release.

"Oh my!" Emma let out a silent moan as his hand reached between their bodies, his fingers stroking over her most sensitive spot and she exploded under him, her walls clenching around him and his fingers slipped to her waist, digging into her flesh as he kept pushing into her, not letting her getting down from her high as he altered the angle of his thrusts, hitting her even deeper and Emma felt another wave tugging at her, her heart picking up its pace again as he pushed her towards another orgasm, this time tumbling over the edge with her, their bodies arching into each other, the intensity of their orgasms making them see stars.

Killian knew he was probable crushing her but he just needed a few seconds to be even able to move a muscle. He jerked in her arms as she clenched her walls around him again, a low chuckle reaching his ear and he smiled against her skin as he sensed the pride in her voice that she made him jump. But he was only a man. Of course he would never get tired of this.

Slipping out of her, he rolled down from her and pulled her into his arms, arranging the blanket around them one-handed and Emma snuggled deeper into his embrace, closing her eyes tiredly, her fingers intertwining with his as his arm went around her waist and drawing his hand up, she pressed a kiss against his knuckles.

"Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma."

It had been a long time since she'd stayed in a bed with a man after having sex with him. The last ten years her love life had only excited in one-night stands or hot but short affairs but this, what she had with Killian … it was different. Because with him there were feelings involved. Deep feelings.

Two broken hearts had found each other and despite the hurt and pain they both had to endure so far in their lives they were able to trust again. They were able to trust each other. Because they shared a special connection. A connection Emma was sure no one could destroy.

" _Before we met,_

_I was as lost as a person could be_

_and yet you saw something in me_

_that somehow gave me direction again."_

_Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

**But that's really the end! See, I was able to keep it tender and believe me that was no easy task. I hope you liked it!**


	6. His Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wrote her a letter. The last words she would ever hear from him.
> 
> **WARNING!!!!!! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!**

**Don't ask me where this came from. I have actually no clue. It's labeled tragedy for a reason and you might cry. It's the saddest thing I have ever written for CS. I started writing this on my way home from work and I almost started crying in the middle of the train, so … consider yourself warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**His Last Words**

Henry pulled Leslie into his arms, hugging her tightly as his little sister sobbed into his shirt. Biting his lip, he fought against the tears himself. They knew it was coming. But knowing that they would lose him didn't make it any easier to say goodbye.

Not even his mother's magic could help. She had tried until the last minute to heal him but she didn't succeed. Even their love wasn't strong enough to keep him here and now he was gone.

Ryan was standing beside them, his hands balled into tight fists as he stared over to their mother who was standing stock still in front of the grave. Henry could see his lips quiver as he opened his mouth, his voice coming out in a hoarse croak.

"She will follow him soon, won't she?" He turned his head, looking at his older brother, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Yes." Henry said quietly, not able to lie to him. "She will. You know how great their love was for each other. I don't think she would be able to live without him even if she wanted to try."

"I don't want to lose her."

"Me neither." Henry wrapped one arm around Leslie and stepped towards his brother, pulling him into his side. "But she belongs to him. You know that."

"So you think there is an afterlife?" Leslie lifted her head, staring up at him. "That they will be reunited?"

"I hope so." Henry replied, his eyes wandering to their mother, his voice breaking as he continued. "Because a love like theirs deserves to live on forever."

~K&E~

Her eyes were dry, she was out of tears. The hole in her heart, the pain, making it almost impossible to breathe.

He had left her. She knew he would have stayed if he could. She saw him fighting until his last breath. He didn't want to leave her alone. The concern about her was so clear in his eyes, eyes that had lost their brightness after months of pain.

In the end they had lost the battle against the cancer and she had kissed him one last time and told him she would be okay, told him she didn't want him to suffer any longer, told him to go.

He had closed his eyes, the dark shadows underneath, his shrunken cheeks, letting him look like a skeleton.

He hadn't opened his eyes again, slipping away in the silence of the night and she sat at his hospital bed what had seemed for hours, silent tears running down her cheeks as she stared at his pale face.

He was gone. She would never hear his laugh again. She would never hear his lilting voice again. Would never feel his scruff against her cheek again. Would never wake up next to him again. Would never hear him calling her love again.

In that moment she had lost it, the sobs wracking her body as she whispered his name over and over again until the nurse pulled her away and she wanted to scream, wanted to hit her for taking her away from him and she didn't realize that the strange sounds were actually coming out of her mouth until a doctor stepped closer, forcing her to look him in the face and she only understood fragments of what he was telling her, her eyes glued to his form on the bed and she leaped forward, trying to get back to his side but then she felt a slight pinch in her arm and her vision blurred as the sedative took hold of her body and sucked her into darkness.

And now she was here. Standing at his grave. She knew her children were watching her, afraid that she would throw herself into his grave. A sad smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she heard his voice in her head ' _Not bloody likely'_ and she almost turned around, expecting him to stand behind her.

But she knew he wasn't there. He was only gone for four days but it felt as if she had lived the last four years without him. She missed him. She missed him so much.

A shadow suddenly fell over her and she looked up, forcing a smile on her face as she saw Henry standing in front of her.

"Dad ..." His voice started shaking and he let his gaze drop to the ground for a second, the emotions rising up in him almost choking him. He had hated the pirate at first. He hadn't wanted him to be part of the family but Killian hadn't pushed him, treated lightly at first and they'd actually grown closer with each passing day until the day he had suddenly called him dad, realizing that he'd been his dad for a very long time.

"He … he gave me this." Henry held out his hand, the white envelope trembling in his outstretched hand. "He said, if he would be the first to go I should give you this."

~K&E~

She was at her favorite spot. Their favorite spot. A clearing deep in the forest surrounding Storybrooke. A place so well hidden that no one ever stumbled over it.

Once a month they'd always sneaked out, telling no one where they were going, spending the day at 'their' clearing. Every month.

She felt her legs almost giving out under her as the memories crashed down on her and she stumbled to the log in the middle of the clearing, slumping down on it and pulling out the letter, her fingers caressed the name written on the envelope. Her name, written down in black ink in his looping scrawl and the tears welled up in her eyes as she imagined him sitting at his desk, his tongue sticking out as always when he was deeply occupied with something.

"God! I miss you so much." She whispered, tears clogging up her throat.

Turning the envelope around slowly, she slipped one finger under the flap, opening it and she bit her lip as she saw his familiar handwriting filling the page, blinking away the tears as she started to read.

_Love,_

_I know you are trying to keep yourself together for our children and I always admired your strength. I never wanted to leave you. I was hoping I wouldn't need to put you through this again._

_Feeling alone. Feeling abandoned._

_I know you feel that way because I would have felt the same if you would have gone before me. But since you are holding this letter in your hands right now I left first and I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry that I had to leave you._

_I love you, Emma. I always have. I always will._

_We will see each other again. I know we will. If it's in the afterlife or in another life. It doesn't matter, love. I will always come back to you._

_I know you can live without me, Emma. You are the strongest person I've ever met. Our children need you._

_I will always be by your side. I will never truly leave you. I'm in your heart until your time comes. But your time is not now, love._

_Stay strong. I believe in you._

_Forever Yours_

_Killian_

A drop fell on the letter, smearing the words and she folded it neatly back together and slipped it back into the envelope, putting it into her jacket before she hugged her knees to her chest.

Would the pain ever stop? Was he right? Could she live without him? Was she strong enough?

Her eyes burned and she pressed her face into the denim of her jeans. She could swear she could hear her heart break as she realized she couldn't do it. She would let him down.

"You are wrong, Killian." Emma breathed, balling her hand into a fist on her knee, a strangled sob ripping through her throat. "I can't live without you. I just can't."

~K&E~

"She is suffering." Henry spoke quietly, looking up at his sister and brother sitting across from him at the kitchen table.

"It's only been two weeks." Leslie stated, trying desperately to cling to any hope.

"We all know that she will not recover from this. It will just get worse."

"We have to let her go." Ryan said softly, turning his head away so that his siblings wouldn't see the tears streaming down his face.

"Who is gonna talk to her?" Leslie whispered, her eyes red from crying.

Clearing his throat, Henry pushed his chair back and stood up. "I will."

~K&E~

"Mum?" Henry stepped into the room carefully, wondering if she was asleep and he already wanted to turn around to let her sleep as he saw her shifting.

"Hey, kiddo." Emma said softly, stretching out a hand.

He sat down beside her on the bed, suddenly feeling the urge to slip under the cover with her and snuggle against her, like he had done a thousand times as a kid. But then he remembered the times he'd slipped under the cover after a nightmare and a strong arm had pulled him into an embrace, enveloping him, giving him the feeling to be completely safe and the loss slammed into him again.

He would never hug him again, he would never tease him again. He might have not been his biological father but he had been his dad in any other way and he missed him so much that it physically hurt and he couldn't imagine how much worse the pain must be for her. He was the love of her life and he needed to tell her that it was okay to follow him.

"We will miss you."

"What do you mean?"

"I … we …" He gulped hard, trying to get out what he wanted to say without falling apart. "We all have our own families now. We … You can go, mum."

"Go where?" She asked, pulling herself up and lifting her hand she put a finger under his chin and tilted his head towards her.

"You belong to him." Henry said softly, raising his hand to wrap his fingers around hers, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as he added. "You can go."

~K&E~

"I'm sorry, Killian. But I can't stay. I'm not strong enough to live without you."

She had said goodbye to all their children, hugged their grandchildren, contemplating all the time if it was a mistake to wish to be with him, if it was a mistake to wish to die to be reunited with him.

She wanted to tell herself that she was acting like a coward, that she should just get out of bed and face a life without him. But she was tired. It wasn't as if she hadn't lived a very satisfying life. The first thirty years might have been anything but great but then she had met Killian and everything had changed and she couldn't go back. She couldn't go back to a life without him. She just couldn't.

She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out. She could feel her heart slowing down and she pressed her fist against her chest, feeling her heart giving up, the fear of not finding him rushing through her but then she suddenly felt an arm coming around her waist, someone pulling her back and a lilting voice, a voice she thought she would never hear again, whispered into her ear.

"I'm here, love." His lips brushed over her skin, his voice getting low. "I told you … I will always come back to you."

Turning around she lifted a shaky hand, her fingers trailing over his scruff, tears streaming down her face as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. They were surrounded by light, the borders of their bodies blurred and she felt a slight tug, her fingers tightening around his hand as he pulled her into his arms and took her with him to the other side.

~K&E~

The next morning Henry walked into the room with a breakfast tray in his hands but one look at his mother and he knew she was gone. He lowered the tray, the dishes rattling together as his hands started to tremble and stepping closer he sat down on the bed beside her, his fingers shaking as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, his heart constricting painfully as he saw the smile on her face.

"You found him." Henry whispered, not able to hold the tears back any longer. "We always find each other."

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips on her forehead. "Tell the pirate I expect him to take care of you now."

He could swear he felt a shift in the air and he shuddered as he could hear him in his head as clear as if he would stand directly beside him.

_Haven't I always, lad?_

He actually chuckled, tears pricking the back of his eyes as the realization hit him square in the chest. They were both gone. His mother whom he'd not known for his first eleven years and a father he'd never expected to have.

Pressing his eyes shut, he put the emotions back into a box. Right now he needed to be there for his sister and brother. He had to arrange another funeral. He had to be strong. He could break down later. At home. With his wife.

He stood up slowly, walking towards the door and before he left the room, he turned around, his gaze lingering on her still form on the bed for a moment.

"Bye, Mom!"

Death was always the hardest for those left behind. But he knew his mother was happy. She was exactly where she wanted to be. Where she belonged.

In the arms of her pirate.


	7. I Want You To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't jealous. He had no right to be jealous. But seeing her in the arms of another man made his whole body boil.

**Well, this was supposed to be a short drabble for** _AMiserableLove_ **because she was in desperate need of some jealous Hook. But apparently I'm really not able to write drabbles when it comes to those two and it got a lot feelsier than I intended it to be. :-)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He was fuming. It felt as if the blood in his body was boiling. Clenching his fist beside his body, he leaned back against the door, trying to appear nonchalantly. He didn't want anyone to notice the extent of his predicament.

He wasn't jealous. Why should he? It had been one night. It didn't matter that he wanted more. That one night wasn't nearly enough. It had been three weeks. Three weeks ago she'd sneaked into his cabin and practically jumped him, giving him no chance to be the voice of reason and he'd known damn well that she had just needed him to distract herself. But she hadn't left him immediately afterwards, what had surprised him to no end. She had actually stayed curled against his body, her hands skimming over his body while they'd talked for hours.

Maybe that was the problem. That she had stayed. It had given him hope. Hope that there might be more. That it wasn't a one time only thing, that it was just the beginning of something more. But the next day they had finally found Henry and everything else had been swept away by the joy that had rushed through the group as the lad was finally back. He had felt like an outsider, watching their reunion from a distance. Everyone beaming and laughing, pulling the lad into their arms, tears of joy running down the faces of the women while he noticed the wet shimmer in Charming and Rumplestiltskin's eyes as well. They all belonged. Somehow they were all family and he didn't have a place in this family. He didn't belong.

And right now he felt it again. The loneliness. He had been part of something. For a short amount of time. As long as they needed him to help them. But now there was no need for him here anymore. He helped find Henry. He was back and to everyone's surprise and joy Baelfire had survived the portal jump and was back in Storybrooke, awaiting their return.

He knew he had no right to feel annoyed by seeing Emma in his arms. He was the father of her child. They shared a special bond. A bond that no one could ever destroy and while searching for her boy in Neverland she'd told him more about Neal since he'd wanted to find out what happened to the boy he knew as Baelfire. She had been resistant at first but after he had told her their story, told her how Baelfire and he met, she told him how she'd met Neal and she never said it out loud but he knew he was the one she loved, the one man she had been in love with and probably still was.

But he couldn't help feeling the sharp pain that ripped through his heart and he wanted nothing more than rush over there and yank her out of his arms, smashing his fist into his laughing face. Because he _was_ jealous. He was so jealous that he could hardly breathe. He wanted to hold her in his arms, he wanted to be the man she looked up to with this smile on her face.

As she suddenly turned even more into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist more tightly, a growl rumbled through his throat and he pushed himself away from the wall, yanking the door open and storming out of the diner. He couldn't take it any longer. If he would have stayed one second longer he would have done something extremely stupid, like punching Baelfire and showing everyone how much Emma really meant to him and he would not make a fool out of himself by acting on his jealousy. He just wouldn't.

Emma looked over Neal's shoulder as she heard the door be yanked open and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Killian stomping out of the diner, his whole posture rigid and for a second she wondered what might have happened before she suddenly realized how this all might look to him. She hadn't talked to him since the one night they'd shared. Too much had happened after that. She didn't even have the time to step back and take a breather. She wanted to talk to him the moment they were back in Storybrooke but then Neal showed up and the whirlwind of emotions crushing down on her at seeing him alive had made her forget that Killian was even in the same room. Slipping out of Neal's arms, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and stepping back, she met his wondering gaze.

"I need to take care of something." Emma said quietly without giving him more of an explanation. Leaning down, she pulled Henry into a hug, her throat closing up, like every time she realized that he was really back. "You alright for a few hours, kiddo? There is something I need to clear up."

"Sure, Mom. I'll just stay with Dad."

Turning around to her parents, she already opened her mouth but her mother just shot her a knowing look and pushed her towards the door. "Go!"

~K&E~

"Hook!" He just picked up his pace as he heard her voice behind him. He just wanted to get away from her as fast as possible. He didn't know what he would do or say. His temper was still playing havoc with his body, actual hate towards Baelfire coursing through his veins for taking Emma away from him. A part of him knew how irrational this feeling was but right now he just didn't care.

"Killian!" His steps faltered and he came to a complete halt as she shouted his name once again. It was the first time she called him by his given name in public and as much as he wanted to ignore it, his given name coming from her lips rooted him to the spot.

He felt her hand on his arm, trying to turn him around but some stubborn part of him wanted to keep at least a little bit of control over the situation and he didn't budge. He heard her releasing a soft sigh as she stepped in front of him but he didn't look at her, his gaze fixated on his ship.

"Would you please look at me?"

Her soft voice almost made him turn his head but he kept looking in the other direction, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes he gulped hard before he said quietly. "Just leave me alone, Swan. I can't talk to you right now. I just … please!"

"Were you jealous?" Emma asked, her eyes traveling over his face before a smile tugged up the corner of her mouth as she saw his jaw tightening even more and a completely inappropriate surge of triumph rushed through her. "You _were_ jealous!"

"Why should I be jealous, Swan?" Killian replied, snapping his head around to her, his blue eyes boring into hers. "There is nothing for me to feel jealous about. We found your boy and I agreed to work with my worst enemy to get him back. Now I can leave and mind my own business again."

"I've never thanked you properly for saving Henry." Emma said quietly. "So thank you."

"Never mind, Swan. He is back and you don't need me anymore. So, I'll bid my farewell and just leave this rotten town behind me." Killian said, not able to keep the icy tone out of his voice. Gods, it hurt. It really hurt to turn his back on her but she would be okay. She was surrounded by her family and the father of her child, the love of her life, was back. She didn't need him. Not anymore. She wouldn't miss him. Turning around sharply, he walked stiffly towards his ship, deciding to set sail immediately when he got on the ship. He couldn't stay here any second longer. He needed to get away from here. From her.

Emma looked after him completely dumbfounded as he walked briskly down the pier and she only hesitated for one moment before she opened her mouth and called after him. "Oh, and Killian?"

A silly grin appeared on her face as he saw him stiffen upon hearing his given name. She loved it to see how she was still able to surprise him every time she called him Killian. She walked slowly towards him, stepping in front of him since he'd refused to turn around to her. Her chest seemed to crush her lungs as it tightened as she looked into his eyes. He never thought she would choose him. Right in this moment she realized that it wasn't only jealousy that let him storm out of Granny's. He had really thought he had lost her to Neal and he was willing to just step back without a fight.

Lifting her hands, she cupped his face, feeling him jerk in surprise and standing up on her tiptoes she pulled his head down gently, her lips brushing over his, whispering softly. "I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay."

She felt his shuddering breath on her lips and he closed the gap between their mouths, kissing her tentatively before he released her lips and leaned his forehead against hers, his hand reaching up to thread through her hair. "I don't want to leave you, Emma."

"Then don't."

"But I thought ..." Killian started but Emma interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.

"You thought wrong." Her lips searched his again, her hands slipping under his coat, her fingers finding their way under his vest and shirt, brushing over his stomach and she grinned under his lips as she felt his muscles tightened under her fingers and she let her fingers slip under his waistband, skimming lower.

"Gods, Emma!" Killian exclaimed, stepping back from her, his hand gripping hers tightly to keep her from moving any further. "It's the middle of the day!"

"So?" Emma replied, tilting her head, throwing him a mischievous grin as she wiggled her fingers, the grin broadening as she saw his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You are a pirate. The time of day shouldn't be a concern, should it?"

"But they will come looking for you and ..."

"They won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Mom and Dad know where I am."

"You told them?" Killian asked surprised, pulling her hand out of his pants. He was so close to just take her just right there, against the next wall. He needed to put some space between them.

"I didn't need to tell them anything." Emma replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards his ship. "They know I'm not coming back anytime soon. It has its advantages when your parents are the same age than you are. It might not be always convenient that they know exactly what you are about to do by only looking at you but in this case ..." Emma trailed off, stepping on the gangway and rushing up onto his ship.

"So they know about our night?"

"I didn't need to tell them. Mary Margaret took one look at me the next morning and just said 'It was about time'. Shocked the hell out of me."

"I can imagine."

"So, pirate!" Emma said challengingly, swirling around to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning back she looked up into his eyes, a broad grin erupting on her face. "Are we done talking now? Can we go over to the ravishing part?"

His arm went around her waist and he pulled her flush against his body, looking down at her with a rakish smile, the kind of smile that made her hot and bothered in an instant, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine. "You want to be ravished?"

"I enjoyed the first time very much, Captain."

"You did?" Killian asked, pushing her slowly back until her back hit the mast, tilting his hips forward and just like that all the teasing went out of her, being replaced by sheer hunger as she felt him hard against her stomach.

"Yes, I did." Emma whispered, a moan almost escaping her as he stepped back but he only took her hand and pulled her under deck, almost rushing towards his cabin and practically throwing her in there, her heart skipping a beat as he slammed the door shut behind him before he pulled her into his arms again.

She'd expected another hot and passionate encounter but surprisingly this time they took their time, exploring each other's bodies before they finally joined, reveling in the feeling of finally being together again, climbing higher and higher together until they tumbled over the edge.

She could hear his heart beating under her ear as she was curled up into his arms afterwards and turning her head, she brushed her lips over his skin before she snuggled back into his embrace.

She didn't even have to make a decision to begin with. Her heart chose him a long time ago. It had just taken her brain a little while to catch up. But now she was here. In his arms. Where she belonged.


	8. I Will Always Come Back For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had left her. She had lost him. How could he doubt their love after everything they'd been through together?

**This one-shot was written because my fellow shipmates on Tumblr inspired my muse. Again! This is really getting ridiculous. I see one gif set and voilà my muse comes up with this. If you are interested in the gif set I'm referring to. It was posted by** _killianthejones_ **over on Tumblr.**

**So, if this story will drown you in feels blame my fellow shipmates or blame Killian and Emma for being so damn perfect for each other but don't blame me. I'm just a victim of their perfectness. :-)**

* * *

He was gone. She was too late. He had left her.

How could he ever doubt their love for one second? How could she let him think that she would not choose him? How could he believe that she would choose Neal?

After everything they'd been through together.

Why didn't he have trust in their love?

Emma stared at the place his ship should be, the water sloshing against the dock and tears welled up in her eyes. He was really gone. He had left her. She had lost him. And this time it was her own damn fault.

She'd seen the acceptance in his eyes when she went after Neal. It had sliced through her heart to see him doubting her, doubting what they had. But she thought she owed it to Neal, the father of her child, to at least explain everything to him.

Because that was what she had been doing. Going after him to explain to him that they would never be together again, that she fell in love with another man. A man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She hadn't expected that he would leave. She just wanted to make it clear to Neal, once and for all, that their love was in the past. Of course she still loved him. But she wasn't in love with him anymore.

She had thought the moment she'd realized that Neal had left her and told the cops that she was to blame for the theft of the watches was the most devastating moment of her life. She was wrong. Because this moment, the moment she'd realized that Killian had left her, was more devastating. She should have talked to him first before going after Neal. She should have reassured him that he was the one she loved, that he was the one she wanted to be with.

She knew about his fears. She knew him inside out. She should have known that he would just accept that she would choose another man and leave her. Sometimes she just forgot how scarred his heart was. Most of the times she saw only the warrior, the fighter. The man who would fight for the things he wanted. But when it came to love Killian Jones was burnt.

She of all people should have known that he would just let her go the moment he saw her going after Neal. But for one moment she forgot about it. About the hurt, the loss both of them had been through. She couldn't blame him for leaving. It was her fault. Her own fault. She had driven him away. She was the one to blame. No one else.

She had just lost the man she loved with such an intensity that she didn't know how she should go on with her life without him by her side and as she stared out on the ocean she almost could hear her heart break into a million pieces as she realized that she would never recover from this.

She had lost him. He had left her. He was gone.

Her heart was still beating in her chest, she could feel it hammering against her ribcage but it was only pumping blood through her veins, keeping her body alive while a small part of her wished it would just stop beating. Because nothing would be the same anymore. Her body might be still alive but a pirate had stolen her heart and now that he was gone, her heart was gone too. She would never see him again but her heart belonged to him and he had taken it with him, leaving her broken and numb, barely able to continue her life without him.

~K&E~

She went back to the apartment, completely ripped of any emotions, just feeling cold and hollow, not able to even say anything as she stepped into the living room. David took one look at her and went immediately into protective mode and she almost broke down as she saw the worried expression on his face. She lifted her hand, stopping him before he could reach her. She couldn't handle any human contact right now. She just couldn't.

As Henry ran into the room, shouting excitedly as he saw her and rushing towards her, she stumbled backwards, her hands starting to tremble uncontrollably and Mary Margaret who had followed Henry saw immediately the turmoil she was in and longed forward, grabbing Henry and pulling him back. Her son was staring at her confused and Emma gulped hard, trying to pull herself together, if only for her son's sake but failed miserably.

"I ..." Emma inhaled a deep breath, her voice failing her as she felt tears pricking the back of her eyes. "I need to … I'm sorry. I need to go."

~K&E~

She was sitting in the middle of the woods, droplets of rain were dripping onto her jacket from the branches over her head but she didn't notice it as she mourned the loss of her love. She knew she had to go back eventually. She knew she had to pull herself together for the people who were waiting for her back in Storybrooke. Her mother, her father, her son. She knew she had to be strong.

Almost all her life she had felt alone. She had no one. No one who cared about her. But she had found her son. She had found her parents. She wasn't alone anymore.

But right now she felt more alone in her life than she had felt ever before. How could it be that the absence of one person could make her feel like this? How could one person be so important that losing them felt as if your life had just ended? How could losing one person could make you wish that you could just stop living?

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as the loss of him shattered her. She didn't know how to go on with her life. She really didn't know. Her whole body was hurting, every fiber of her was screaming that she didn't want to live anymore. She couldn't live without him.

But she knew she had to and the knowledge that she had to find a way to live without him almost ripped her apart because she knew there were people who needed her, people who would be devastated if they would lose her. But her heart only wanted one person. One man. One man she couldn't fathom living without but the tears dried on her face as she accepted that she had to live the rest of her life with a broken heart. A broken heart that would never heal.

She didn't even look up as she suddenly heard rustling coming from her right. She didn't even reach for her gun. Right now she was just too devastated to care for her life. He had left her. This thought was the only thing that ricocheted through her brain. He had left her and she would never see him again.

"You shouldn't be out here all by yourself, love."

His lilting voice knocked the breath out of her and closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth, convinced that when she would look up she would just see the trees surrounding her. Her heart clenched in her chest, the tears rising up in her throat, threatening to suffocate her. Pulling all her strength together, she lifted her head, already expecting to stare at nothing but as her eyes fell on his familiar form, her body went stiff, her heart skipping a beat as her eyes locked on his.

"Are you a figment of my imagination?" Emma whispered, a lonely tear trailing down her cheek as she stared up at him, still not believing what she was seeing.

"No, I'm real." Killian replied softly, crouching down in front of her, lifting his hand to brush his thumb over her cheek, wiping the tear away.

Before his fingers touched her skin she'd still believed that he was a figment of her imagination. A sob slipped over her lips as his fingers caressed her cheek and she threw herself into his arms, clinging to him, not wanting to let go. The fear that it would turn out to be all a dream, that she would just wake up and he wouldn't be there, was still consuming her.

She felt him moving, his arms tightening around her as he shifted to move to the tree trunk she had been sitting on, lowering himself on it, pulling her onto his lap and she buried her face against his neck, the sobs suddenly wracking her body as the last few hours were catching up on her, the relief of having him back overwhelming her.

He was holding her in his arms, rocking back and forth slightly, giving her the time she needed, not saying anything just being there and after a few minutes her sobs subsided, his unique scent soothing her, his arms around her making her calm down slowly, his heart beat under her ear comforting her.

"I thought you've left." Emma mumbled against his skin, her voice hoarse with tears. "I thought I've lost you."

"I'm sorry, love." Killian whispered, skimming his hand soothingly over her back. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have trusted you. I should have trusted our love. But he is the father of your child and I'm … I'm a broken man. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love. I ..."

"Shhh!" Emma leaned back, pressing her fingers against his lips, keeping him from saying more. "I chose you, Killian. I love you. I know this might sound strange but I fell in love with you because you were a broken man. I fell in love with you because you know what it means to have a broken heart. I fell in love with you because we understand each other, because we know what it means to lose people we love. I fell in love with you because you gave up your revenge for me."

"But I left, Emma. I didn't fight for you. I just folded and a man not willing to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets." Killian said softly, pressing his lips together into a straight line before he added quietly. "I don't deserve you."

"But you came back." Emma said sternly, cupping his face between her hands, leaning her forehead against his. "You came back."

"I will always come back for you." Killian replied with a slightly shaking voice. "Always."

She felt his hand trailing along her neck and she tilted her head, meeting his lips and when his tongue slipped into her mouth she couldn't keep herself from kissing him hungrily, pouring all her fears, all her hurt into this one kiss and she pressed her body against his, never wanting to leave his side again.

She had thought she had lost him. But he came back. He came back for her and she would never let him go again.

* * *

**You know what? The feels I'm getting on a daily basis when it comes to those two idiots are seriously gonna kill me one day. I'm not kidding. I'm getting heart palpitations only by thinking about next season and knowing that we will see every step of their epic love story and they are going to make me cry over and over again by being just so damn perfect and broken and just … arghh! Like I said, they are gonna kill me with feels and the only way I can survive this is by writing fanfiction. Because the feels have to go somewhere before I'll explode.**


	9. Inevitable Surrender (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone on deck, surrounded by the darkness of the night, they finally give in to the inevitable.

**This is a one shot that just needed to be written. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

She sensed him the moment he stepped on deck. She could swear all hairs on her body were standing on end every time he was anywhere near her, making her all aware that she could not let her guard down. Not even for a second. If she would loosen the death grip she held on the emotions that were rushing through her every time she saw him, she would rip his clothes off in seconds.

Her fingers tightened around the railing as her whole body began to tingle. She wasn't supposed to feel anything when it came to him. He wasn't supposed to make her feel so much. Her senses were on high alert, her body screaming for him, aching for his touch, the longing almost too much to bear.

She wanted him.

He had chipped away at her walls continuously without even really trying. He'd read her like an open book right from the start. But she had been too scared to realize how rare it was to have such a connection. How rare it was to understand each other without saying a word.

Maybe it was time for her to stop trying to pull her walls up over and over again. The walls she'd build around her heart to protect her were crumbling away faster than she could rebuild them anyway. He was good at that.

Making her feel wanted. Making her wish she didn't need the walls anymore. Not with him.

What made it even harder was that he'd stopped being a sassy pirate. He had stopped his sexual innuendos. She wouldn't have thought she would miss them but the innuendos had made it much easier to ignore the unwanted feelings she had developed for him. Because how could she feel anything remotely romantic when he was annoying the hell out of her. But he had stopped.

But he hadn't stopped looking at her. These blue eyes following her everywhere. Every time she looked up he was watching her, his eyes demanding something from her she wasn't willing to give. At least she had been telling herself she didn't want him. Because she shouldn't want him.

She shouldn't.

But she did.

And not only his body.

This frightened her the most. She knew it wouldn't end if she would just still her curiosity and take him for one night. One night wasn't enough. He knew too much. He was too close. Sex with him wouldn't be just sex. It would be so much more.

In Storybrooke she'd been able to avoid him, telling herself that as long as she didn't see him, interact with him, she would be safe. But Henry's kidnapping had changed everything, forcing them to work together. All of them.

But there was no way to hide from him on his ship. He was everywhere. The forced closeness making her body tingle. The fact that she couldn't escape him, making her snap more often than not at him while he was only trying to help.

But as always he understood. Reading her. He knew why she acted that way and never snapped back. Sometimes she wished he would. Maybe yelling at each other would ease the undeniable sexual tension between them.

But there was no yelling. No fights. At least not between them. He argued with everyone else. Fiercely, passionately. Pointing out over and over again that he knew the land the best and that they all should better start trusting him.

She had. She had trusted him. She had been finally able to trust him and he'd proven that he was worth her trust as he'd almost lost his life saving Henry. The thought still made her shudder.

She had almost lost him.

Did she really want to spend the rest of her life like this? Scared to open up again? Was she really willing to let fear keep her away from finding out what really was between them? Would she really hesitate until it was too late? Until he was ripped away from her side? Would she deny herself to act on her feelings until she would lose him forever?

_NO!_

She had almost shouted it out into the night, her throat burning with the desire to just turn around and tell him. Tell him what he did to her. Tell him how much he meant to her. But the stubborn part of her refused to acknowledge his presence.

She could more feel than hear him coming up behind her. She couldn't look him in the eyes. Not now. Not when they were alone on deck. In the middle of the night. With no one around. No one who could interrupt them.

There wasn't much left of her resistance to let no other man get close to her heart ever again. Especially not after she'd just reunited with her son. She was too vulnerable. The wish to touch him, be near him, just too close to desperation.

Emma was holding her breath, waiting for him to do something, say something. She was trying to relax her stiff posture but it was as if her body was waiting for his touch, as if it was humming with anticipation. She almost turned around, the urge to yell at him or slap him fighting with the urge to just turn around and kiss him senseless.

He'd expected to catch fire any second. Only seeing her standing at the railing, her silhouette shining silvery in the moonlight, made his heart almost stop. It was the first time since they'd rescued Henry that they were alone.

He wasn't sure if she had tried to avoid him or if it was just coincidence. He had kept his distance to her. He hadn't wanted to push her and he almost succeeded. Except for this one time. The one time they'd both slipped, letting their guard down, the anger rushing through their systems making them forget any reason.

But it had only been one kiss. He doubted she knew how much it had cost him to step away. Because he had been close to take her right then and there. But her pushing him away and yelling at him to keep his hands off her had felt as if she'd just driven a knife straight into his heart. But he had let her go and never mentioned it again. They had to concentrate on more important things at the moment. But he hadn't forgotten about it. He hadn't forgotten the kiss. He didn't give up on her. He had just waited for the right moment.

This moment.

Stepping closer, he slipped his arms around her waist, barely touching her as he put his hook and hand beside her hands on the railing. His fingers were only inches away from hers but he didn't touch her, his body only pressing slightly against her back as he leaned his head forward, his lips brushing over her ear, the words barley above a whisper.

"It's time, love."

Her body jerked in surprise, her hands twitched around the railing, her fingers brushing against his and she flinched as if she had just held her hand into fire, her body colliding with his and his arm went around her waist in an instinctive reaction, keeping them both from stumbling backwards and without thinking it over her hand wandered to his arm, her fingers tightened around the leather, her body relaxing into his embrace. She didn't ask him what he had meant with his whispered words because she knew. She knew what he meant. It was time that they stopped fighting it. It was time that they stopped denying themselves what they wanted the most.

Each other.

Deep inside she'd known right from the beginning. This had always been inevitable. Something had drawn them to each other. Over and over again. A connection, a bond, they couldn't severe. No matter how hard they'd tried, how hard they'd fought it.

He didn't need to turn her around because she already started moving, her hands going instinctively around his waist, her heart thudding hard against her rib cage as she stared at his chest right in front of her eyes.

She still tried to get a grip on the emotions that were playing havoc with her body and mind as she suddenly felt his finger under her chin, a gentle pull forcing her to look up until her eyes met his.

One corner of his mouth turned up into a small grin as he leaned down and when his lips brushed over hers a jolt went through her body, the soft contact enough to make her whole body sing and her hands fisted into his shirt as she leaned upwards, opening her mouth to let him in.

This kiss was nothing like the first. The first had been fierce, a fight for dominance, both of them laying all the anger and hurt into it. This kiss was different. Sensual and tender. No fight, no anger. Only passion. Passion that already started to rise up in her chest but she was still aware of their surroundings. They needed a more secluded place and she had just the right place in mind.

Wordlessly she stepped back, taking his hand in hers and turning around she walked towards the mast, stopping directly in front of it. Raising one eyebrow, he asked her silently where she was going but Emma just looked up and grabbed the ropes, starting to climb upwards.

Killian kept standing in front of the mast, staring after her, completely dumbfounded. What was she doing?

But then she turned around and shot him a sassy grin over her shoulder, dangling only on one hand from the ropes, her other hand stretched out to him but he was still not able to move and Emma cocked her head to one side and without saying another word she resumed climbing up, leaving him down on the deck. It took him another minute before he was able to move and gripping the ropes, he started to climb up after her.

Emma turned around the moment she had climbed into the crow's nest, waiting for his head to appear over the edge, her heart beating wildly in her chest. This was it. The fight was over. She was ready to surrender.

And then he was there, lifting his body into the lookout, his legs brushing against hers as he straightened and she could sense his eyes on her, though the darkness prevented her from seeing his eyes clearly.

As she lifted her hand she could see it shaking as she reached for him, her finger trailing along the rim of his shirt, outlining the deep V, hearing his sharp intake of breath as her fingers skimmed under his shirt.

Suddenly impatient she slipped her hands under his coat, pushing it off his shoulders, her fingers started working on his shirt on their own accord and she couldn't have stopped them if her life would have depended on it. Her hands were still trembling, making the task of getting him out of his shirt more challenging than she had expected. But finally she was able to open the last button and she slipped her hands under the fabric, pushing the shirt down to the ground so that he was standing from the waist upwards naked in front of her.

The sight took her breath away. His body bathed in moonlight was just perfection. Every muscle well toned. But it was the imperfection of his scars that made his body even more perfect. The silvery lines of long ago healed flesh were shimmering in the moonlight and she stretched out her hand hesitantly, almost expecting him to disappear when she would touch him again, afraid that everything had just been a vivid dream.

But he didn't disappear and her fingers followed the path of hair down his stomach, trailing along the waistband of his pants. Her eyes snapped back to his, wanting to see if he was as affected by the touch as she was. His eyes were closed, his jaw set into a firm line and she could see a muscle twitch.

Keeping her eyes glued to his face, she reached for the laces of his leather pants, starting to untie them. But then his hand was suddenly around hers, stopping her, pushing her back, his hand roaming over her body, discarding her clothes one by one until she was standing completely naked in front of him.

Swirling her around, he pushed her against the mast, his bare chest rubbing over her already erected nipples, making them even harder, a low moan escaping her as his lower body pressed against her and she couldn't deny it that feeling the cool leather pressed against her most intimate parts was strangely arousing. But it wasn't enough. Her hands made quick work of his pants, shoving them down his legs and without breaking the kiss he managed to get out of his boots and guiding her backwards Emma suddenly felt the edge of the lookout digging into her back.

She'd just wondered how they should be able to actually do it in this confined space as he lifted her up, adjusting her against him and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, her breath hitching in her throat as he stepped closer to the edge, her arms tightening around his neck and then she met his gaze, his eyes seemed like blue flames in the darkness surrounding them and he was close enough for her to see the expression on his face as he silently asked from her the one thing he'd wanted right from the beginning.

Her trust.

One look into his eyes and she didn't even hesitate as she leaned back over the edge, trusting him completely to keep her from falling and his hand snaked around her neck, pulling her head up as his other arm went around her waist and he'd just stared at her for a few moments without moving a muscle, his hand tightening around her neck as he closed the last gap between them.

She knew that he wanted her to look at him. She didn't know why she knew. She didn't question it. She was done fighting their connection. He didn't have to say anything for her to understand him perfectly.

She could feel him pressing against her and as he pushed into her slowly, almost teasingly, his gaze never wavered. All vulnerabilities, all insecurities, all anger, all betrayals were forgotten for the moment as he thrust deeper into her, filling her completely.

Only his arms were keeping her from falling, his muscles flexing under her fingers as he adjusted her slightly to drive even deeper into her, a silent cry slipping over her lips as he hit her at the exact right spot, over and over again. Leaning back even further, she let the passion sweep over her, let it take her away to a place where the only thing that mattered was feeling him in her, around her.

The intensity of her orgasm hit her so hard that she almost lost her grip on his arms, her walls clenching around him as she let herself fall into the abyss, her mind blanking out as she felt him stiffen in her, his arms hauling her back against his body as he came hard in her, a groan ripping through his throat as he buried his face against her neck, his arm tightening around her waist as he emptied himself in jerky spasms.

She could feel his muscles tremble, the exertion of holding her for so long taking a toll on him. But she didn't want to let him slip out of her. Not yet. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder.

Just for a few seconds. She wanted to savor the moment for just a few more seconds.

As she felt him shift she reluctantly loosened her grip around his neck but before he could slip out of her she tightened her walls around him one last time, enjoying the silent curse that slipped over his lips.

"Minx!" Killian chuckled before she helped her put her feet back on the ground.

They got dressed in complete silence, somehow the intensity of the moment making them both speechless. It was as if they had silently agreed that words would just ruin the moment. Even as they started to climb down they still didn't say a word and when he was only a few feet above deck, he jumped down, offering her his hand to help her down the rest of the way and when she stepped onto the deck, he pulled her into his arms, his hand coming up to cup her face as he wrapped his other arm around her waist as if to make sure that she wouldn't run away from him. But he had nothing to fear. She wouldn't run away from this. She wouldn't run away from him.

"This changes everything, Emma." Killian said, his voice suddenly harsh and Emma leaned back, meeting his gaze.

"I know." She said softly, reaching up to smooth her fingers over his scruff. "I know, Killian."

She had used his given name deliberately. She wanted to reassure him that she wasn't going to back away from this. She had never called him by his given name. Maybe she had waited for a special occasion like this to use it for the first time.

She wouldn't run.

But they still had to catch some sleep and Emma pulled him into a passionate kiss before she stepped out of his embrace and started to walk back to the cabin.

"Oh, and Killian." Emma turned around to him shortly before she reached the steps. "You were right."

"About what?"

A big smile erupted on her face and she shot him a smug smile before she elaborated. "It was about bloody time."

His laughter accompanied her down the steps and she let out a soft chuckle herself, sudden giddiness overwhelming her and she slumped against the next wall, her hand reaching for her chest as if she could keep her heart from jumping into her throat with the action.

This was it. The end of the fighting. The end of the denial.

The walls were down.

It was time for a new beginning.


	10. Killian Goes Skiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she wanted to do was teach him skiing. She definitely hadn't expected that they would end up in the hospital. Unbridled fluff.

**It's about 85 degrees outside and I wrote a one-shot about skiing. *** _shakes head_ *** How insane is that? But I think I lost the last remnants of my sanity on Saturday with all those great Comic Con stuff. So, this one-shot was inspired by the MRJ / Colin interview where MRJ explained that Colin broke his leg when he went skiing and while I was staring at a gifset of this interview my muse came up with this. Fluff Alert! I hope you enjoy!**

**So, how can this happen to me over and over again? I'm like … "Cool, great idea. I'm just writing a short drabble about it."**

**1500 words later I'm wondering … "What happened to the drabble?"**

* * *

"Come on, Killian! It's not that hard. Look! Like this." Emma told him, pushing the ski sticks into the ground, her heart actually jumping a beat when she felt the sticks sinking into the powdery snow as she pushed herself forward.

Turning around, she bend forward, putting her weight on the ski sticks while she waited for him to copy her actions. But he didn't move. He just stared kind of lost down at the skis, his new robotic hand flexing unconsciously around the ski stick.

"Come on, Jones! Grow some balls!" Emma shouted over to him, a grin splitting up her face as his head snapped towards her.

"Bloody hell, Swan!" Killian growled, throwing an annoyed look in her direction. "Do I need to remind you that you've actually had some difficulties yourself to adjust to sea life?"

Emma's grin just broadened as she remembered how he'd made fun of her the first days on the Jolly Roger until she had found her sea legs and biting her lip to not laugh out loud about his obvious uneasiness, she retorted. "Payback's a bitch, Captain."

His next words were an incomprehensible muttering, only some words reaching her ears, just making her smile even harder as she caught 'infuriating woman' as he lifted the ski sticks carefully and pushed them into the snow, mimicking her actions as he pulled himself forwards.

When he reached her Emma leaned towards him, giving him a quick peck on the mouth. "See! Wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I'm not talking to you." Killian replied miffed.

"Because I'm infuriating?"

"Well, you bloody are!" Killian gritted out through clenched teeth. "Where is all the fun you've promised me?"

"Is skiing too much of a challenge for you, pirate?" Emma teased, enjoying teaching him maybe a little too much but when he suddenly looked at her directly with a dangerous glint in his eyes she knew that the next words out of his mouth would probably be some kind of sexual innuendo. Even after being in a relationship with him for over a year he couldn't resist making them from time to time.

"I can think of a challenge that promises guaranteed fun ..." Killian raised one eyebrow, his mouth turning up into one of this extremely annoying, seductive smirks Emma was hardly able to resist. "... and satisfaction. And it has another advantage.

"And what would that be?" Emma asked, cocking one eyebrow herself, trying to ignore the hot rush that surged through her body.

"We would definitely not freeze."

"As tempting as this offer is ..." Emma whispered, pulling his head down to her to give him a thorough kiss before she leaned back. "We've spent the last two days in bed due to the snow storm. Now I want to ski and you promised, Killian Jones."

"You know, we could engage in much more enjoyable activities when we would go back to the hotel." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against her ear as he whispered. "I can stab you with my sword."

Emma pushed him back, shaking her head at him. "No stabbing here, Jones."

"Pity!" Killian replied with a mock sigh, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he added. "I'm really good with my sword."

"Cocky much?" Emma shot back, raising a hand to stop his next words, sure it would include the word cock. "Don't wanna hear it."

~K&E~

They started with a small hill and when he mastered that without a lot of problems Emma thought it was time to risk one of the more steeper hills. But she might have overestimated his skills.

Emma couldn't help laughing out loud as she saw him waving around with his arms wildly as he lost control of his skis and a second later he tumbled over, rolling down the hill a few feet before he got stopped by a huge heap of snow. Pushing herself forward, she almost flew over the hill down to him and she couldn't resist to stop right in front of him in a big loop, boring her skis into the ground so that a big cloud of snow rose into the air and settled down on him.

Letting out a soft chuckle, she waited for the snow to settle to tease him about his tumble into the snow but when she saw the paleness of his face and the expression of pain marring his features, the chuckle subsided immediately and she followed his eyes, staring at his leg, needing a few moments to realize that his lower leg wasn't supposed to stand out in this weird angle.

"Oh shit!"

~K&E~

The next hours were a whirlwind of action, the mountain rescue team pulling him down the hill on a stretcher to the ambulance that was waiting in the valley, a ton of papers had to be filled out while they rushed Killian to radiology, a doctor telling her that they needed to operate on him right away since his leg was broken at three places, one of the breaks a rather complicated one where they needed to insert a plate to stabilize the bone. The operation lasted about four hours and Emma was exhausted when she finally stepped into his room.

"Hellluuuu, loooouuuvvveee!" Killian shouted, the words slightly slurred, the moment Emma entered the room.

"I can see you are enjoying the pain meds." Emma grinned despite her exhaustion.

"Gimme a kiss." Killian demanded, jutting out his lips and Emma let out a chuckle before she bend down to give him a quick kiss.

"You know, your accident puts kind of a monkey wrench into your leather pants."

Killian furrowed his brows, pulling the blanket up to peek under it, his confusion growing even more as he looked back at her. "I'm not wearing my leather pants."

"I know that you are not wearing your leather pants. I just modified a colloquialism." When he just kept staring at her with a perplexed expression on his face, she just patted his cheek and told him. "Never mind."

"You know, love ..." Killian started before he got distracted by something over Emma's shoulder, his eyes glazing over and Emma already thought she had lost him to some kind of hallucination caused by the pain medication as his gaze suddenly snapped back to her and he just continued as if he hadn't paused at all, a saucy grin tilting up his mouth. "The last time we were in a similar situation you wanted to examine my other attachment."

"I didn't want to _examine_ your other attachment." Emma huffed.

"Swan, you wanted me." Killian drawled. "Even back then. Stop denying it."

"You are delusional."

"You wanted to crawl into bed with me and make sweet, sweet love to me."

"That's not how I remember it."

"You can truly look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't want me?" Killian questioned, an unmistakable challenge in his voice. "Come on, Swan. Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't want me."

"You are a smug bastard." Emma replied, suppressing the urge to slap him. "You know that, right?"

"I knew it!" Killian cried, pumping one fist into the air.

"Thank God he won't remember any of this tomorrow." Emma muttered under her breath.

"What was that, love?"

"Nothing." Emma replied, shuffling around with the sheet.

"Emma, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything." Emma stopped tugging at the blanket when Killian grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed beside him.

"Can you give my special attachment a massage?" Killian asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, a lewd grin adorning his face.

"Tell me you didn't just say that." Emma groaned.

"But love, you might wanna check if it's still intact." Killian replied, fluttering his eyelashes at her.

"I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands, Killian Jones, when you don't stop right now."

"She says she wants to kill meeeeee." Killian started to sing, slightly false, his normally deep and raspy singing voice made somewhat squeaky due to the pain medication. "But in reality she wants to looooovvveeee meeeeee."

He pulled her down, his mouth landing on her nose and not on her mouth before he leaned back into the pillows and started to sing again.

"Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled." Emma's throat suddenly closed up as she was listening to his Elvis impression. He would probably not remember it tomorrow but as she looked at him, lying in bed with his leg propped up in a sling, singing the Elvis song to her, all the love she felt for him pressed against her chest, making it hard to breathe. "For my darlin' I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too, pirate." Emma pressed out past the big lump in her throat and she leaned down, pressing her lips against his before she drew back, her fingers brushing a strand of his hair away from his forehead as she said. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she walked down the hallway his voice drifted out of his room and a silly grin appeared on her face as her heart swelled in her chest once again.

_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so._

* * *

**I have to embrace the fluff when my muse is willing to give me some because she (and I) are addicted to angst and it hardly happens that she wants (actually she 'forced' me) to write something as fluffy as this piece. I just blame Colin, okay?**


	11. Lost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had thought she would never see him again. The memories the only thing that she had left. But then she was called to an accident at the town border and saw him lying on the ground. Inspired by the deleted 'jello' scene. AU version of the episode 'In the Name of the Brother'.

**I'm sure all of you have already watched the 'jello' scene about a billion times. I love it and my muse loves it. So she came up with this!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

* * *

Her steps faltered for a split second as she walked towards the body lying on the ground. It couldn't be. It couldn't be him.

But then she was standing beside him, trying to keep her emotions in check as she looked down at his bruised face, desperately clinging to the mask she'd put on her face so that no one could see how affected she was.

"Hey, beautiful."

Her heart jumped in her throat as he addressed her. Before she had heard his voice she still believed that everything was just a dream. But he was really here.

She crouched down beside him, wanting to shake him but instead her fingers were brushing over his body and she hissed under her breath so that no one could hear it but him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Enchanted Forest, love. Where you hit me over the head with a compass the last time you saw me." Killian replied and despite the pain that was radiating through his body he could see something flash over her eyes and he tilted his mouth upwards, trying to give his voice a seductive tone. "Did you miss me?"

"You don't have any other memories?" Emma asked, hating the quivering sound of her voice. "Memories of us?"

"I remember quite well how you've grabbed me at the top of this beanstalk to get close to me."

"Never mind." Emma replied, stretching her hands out to sweep them over his upper body to check for injuries, his cry of pain as she touched his ribs, making her flinch. "Let's get you to the hospital. I think you might have some broken ribs."

~K&E~

Sitting on the edge of his bed, she waited for him to regain consciousness, remembering the morning she had woken up and thought everything had just been a very vivid dream. She had found it kind of strange that she could clearly remember spending the last five years with him but she had been in her own bed back in Storybrooke and had just shaken it off.

She had slipped the necklace over her head without looking at it, walking into the kitchen to brew herself a cup of coffee to chase away the last remnants of the dream. Her mother had been already in the kitchen, making breakfast and Emma had poured herself coffee before she had sat down at the kitchen counter and leaned forward to grab the newspaper. The movement had shaken her necklace loose and it had slipped out of her shirt, catching her mother's eyes.

Mary Margaret had put the plate with scrambled eggs in front of her, joining her at the counter but before Emma could start digging in her mother had asked her since when she was wearing a ring on her necklace.

She could remember that she was pulling the necklace out like in trance, staring at the ring on it in complete shock. It was her wedding band. It was the wedding band Killian had put on her finger two years ago.

She had jumped up from the bar stool, mumbling something about a meeting she'd forgotten about and had to get ready for and had rushed to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She had slipped down the door, slumping on the ground, pulling the necklace over her head and opening it to shake the ring onto her hand. She remembered the shock, the horror that had first slammed into her, followed immediately by deep grief as she'd remembered the last time she had seen Killian.

They had been fighting, fighting for their lives. They'd known that they hadn't been safe anymore. The king of the realm had been hunting them and they'd both put their rings on their necklaces so that they wouldn't lose them in a fight. They had lived like outlaws for quite some time but one day the guards of the king had found them and the battle had begun.

They had been outnumbered, fighting back to back, but they hadn't had the slightest chance. She could hear him cry out in pain behind her and she had swirled around as she had felt him going down on his knees, catching him in her arms. She could still remember how pale his face had been, her name coming in a whisper over his lips and then everything had gone dark and she had woken up in Storybrooke.

She hadn't known if he had survived or if he had died and as the days had gone by she had mourned his loss in silence, not able to talk to anyone about it. After a few weeks she had accepted that she would probably never know. That she would never see him again. One way or the other.

But now he was here. Alive.

She could see him stir and she straightened, waiting for him to open his eyes. He let out a quiet groan as he regained consciousness and automatically wanted to put his hand over his injured ribs but since she had handcuffed it to the bed he didn't get far.

She had hated it to handcuff him. But what was she supposed to do? She was the Sheriff of this town and he had shot Belle and he clearly didn't remember the time they'd spent together.

"You are really into this, aren't you?" He groaned as his eyes fell on the cuffs.

"You don't remember anything!" Emma prodded, hoping for a spark of recognition in his eyes, trying to hide her disappointment when it didn't come.

"You are acting strange, lass! What is it I should remember?"

"The ring on your necklace ..." Emma started, her throat closing up as she continued. "Do you remember where you got it?"

"Not precisely. Must have stolen it from some poor bastard who was unfortunate enough to cross the path of one Captain Hook."

"Actually no. You didn't steal it."

"And what makes you think that, darling? I don't recall you joining me on all my adventures." Killian replied, slight sarcasm tinting his voice.

"It's a wedding band." Emma blurted out.

"Pardon me?" Killian asked confused, raising one of his eyebrows and this characteristic gesture broke her last defenses and tears welled up in her eyes as she lifted her hand and brushed her fingers over his scruff.

"I missed you so much." Emma whispered, leaning forward, needing to feel his lips on hers.

"What are you do..." Her lips interrupted him mid-sentence and for a split second he was only confused until all of a sudden the memories flooded back into his brain, making him suck in a breath. Five years of memories were assaulting him, memories about Emma, their wedding, the time they'd spent together in the other realm.

He remembered. He remembered everything.

He could hear a sob escaping her throat as he started to kiss her back. She was his wife. He was married to Emma Swan. He could taste her tears on her lips and he felt tears rising up in his chest too.

"I'm so sorry I forgot, love." He mumbled over her mouth, his voice hoarse with emotions. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, ..." Emma pressed a finger over his lips to interrupt him, laughing through her tears. "You are back now. And you remember. Let me get these off of you."

She fumbled for the keys in the pockets of her pants, needing a few attempts until she was finally able to slip the key in the lock and open the cuffs, his hand immediately coming up to cup her cheek.

"How long ..." Killian trailed off, brushing the tears away from her cheeks. "How long was I gone?"

"Three months." Emma told him, her voice breaking over the last word and she bit her tongue to not start crying again. "I couldn't tell anyone because in this realm I was never gone. How should I explain to them that I fell in love with Captain Hook and married him two years ago when I had said goodnight to them a few hours earlier?"

"Your parents are fairytale characters. They would have understood."

"But you were gone and I had a hard enough time to cope with your loss without having to answer a gazillion questions about our life in the other realm."

"I would have followed you no matter how long it would have taken to find you but I passed out and woke up in the Enchanted Forest, thinking I had last seen you at Lake Nostos."

"I know it wasn't your fault."

He pulled her down until her head rested on his shoulder and they stayed silent for a few minutes, just enjoying being together again before Emma pulled back reluctantly to look him in the eyes.

"Killian?"

"Yes, love."

"Can we ..." Emma hesitated for a second before she continued. "Can we keep this a secret for a little while longer?

"You don't want to share?"

"Just until everything calms down a little bit, okay?"

"Okay." Killian said softly.

"I need to cuff you again. We need to continue the charade."

"I know you love to tie me up. So go ahead, love." Killian replied, his mouth curling up into a saucy grin.

"Shut up, husband." Emma shot back, grinning like an idiot when she saw his face lighten up as he heard her calling him her husband. Leaning down she gave him a quick peck before she stood up from his bed. "Get some rest. I need to take care of a few things but I'll be back as soon as I can."

~K&E~

"What is this?" His voice echoed through the floor and Emma couldn't believe her ears. "I found it on the tray."

"Really?" She asked exasperatedly, shooting him an accusing look.

"Pirate!" He deadpanned, lifting his arm to show her the cuffs, dangling from his wrist and Emma suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. He was high as a kite and was acting like a five year old, proud of himself that he'd managed to get out of the cuffs.

"What the bloody hell is this?" His eyes fell on the plate in his hand and he was looking at the blue jello as if it had affronted him in some way.

"It's jello." Emma answered his question, cursing him inwardly for strolling out of his room like this after they'd both agreed to keep up the charade for a little while longer.

"It's food." Mary Margaret's cold voice slashed through the air. "You eat it."

"And I thought it was a hallucination." His eyes shifted to hers and she saw his dilated pupils, wondering how he was even able to stand upright.

"Well hello." The tone of his voice made her frown and she followed his gaze, her fingers itching to smack him over the head as he let his eyes trail up and down Ruby's body, his words slightly slurred as he said. "You're quite real, aren't you?"

"Go!" Emma grabbed his robe, pushing him forward with more force than necessary. "Eat your jello."

They staggered over the floor back to his room, apparently his little trip had exhausted all his reserves and he was leaning heavily on Emma. As they stumbled into his room, she closed the door firmly behind them before she started to speak.

"I know you are on pain meds and just got your memories back. But please remember that you have a wife, pirate. No ogling anymore. Your days of shamelessly flirting with every female are over. Capice!"

She helped him back into the bed, his eyes already on half-mast as he looked up at her, giving her a dazzling smile, making her smile in return. Bending down she brushed her lips over his, leaning her forehead against his, just breathing him in for a few seconds before she pulled back. His hand found his way to her cheek again, his thumb brushing softly over her lips.

"I love you, my swan."

"And I love you, pirate."

His eyes fluttered close, his hand dropping back onto the sheet and she wanted to step back and leave his room to let him sleep but his hand suddenly tightened around her wrist and she looked back at him questioningly.

"Stay with me!" He said softly, almost not able to keep his eyes open. "Please!"

"I don't want to hurt you more."

"I need you, Emma."

She only hesitated a second before she slipped under the blanket with him, careful to not wiggle around too much to keep his pain at a minimum but she needed him near her as much as he needed her.

"Tomorrow." Emma yawned, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

She had thought she had lost him forever. That she would never feel his arms around her again. That she would never hear his voice again. That she would never see the amusement flashing up in his eyes again when he was teasing her. That she had to live the rest of her life without him.

But he came back. They were back together. This time hopefully forever.

* * *

**You know, they acted like an old married couple in this scene so I decided to just let them be married. :-)**


	12. Sword Fight (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted her to blow off some steam. It was supposed to be a simple sword fight but it ended up to be a little bit more.

**I have to admit I stole the 'You need to hit something' from Rookie Blue. But it fits so perfectly.**

**So, sword fight sex ahead. Ahoy! And be aware it's M-rated for a reason. :-)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A second ago she was shouting at her parents and Regina, wanting to throttle everyone and now a certain pirate was dragging her down the gangway, pulling her towards the nearby forest.

"What do you think you are doing?" Emma hissed, yanking at her arm.

He stopped so abruptly that she almost ran him over and he turned around, raising an eyebrow, the gesture made her want to smack him.

"You need to hit something."

Without giving her further explanations he wrapped his hand more firmly around her arm and pulled her into the forest, not stopping until they reached a clearing before he released her. Emma looked around, asking herself what she was supposed to hit. Did he expect her to punch a tree?

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye as he stepped closer and when she turned around to him her gaze fell on the sheath around his shoulder. She hadn't noticed that he had slung a second sword over his shoulder which he now handed to her.

She wrapped her hand instinctively around it and looked up at him questioningly. "Hit something, huh? And what do you suggest I should hit? The poor trees? Won't I ruin the blade?"

"No!" He said nonchalantly, shrugging out of his coat and throwing it to the ground before he drew his own sword, pointing it at her. "Not the trees. You are gonna hit me!"

"No, thank you." Emma huffed. "I don't think so."

"Come on, love." Killian replied. "It's not as if you don't need the practice."

He started to walk around her, circling her, forcing her to move with him. He whirled his sword through the air and suddenly he sprang forward, making her jump, her foot catching on a root and she fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"God damn it, Hook. I'm not in the mood to play games."

"No one said anything about playing games." He answered, stepping closer, lowering the blade until the tip brushed against her collar bone. "It's not a game, love."

She reached up, slapping the blade away from her body and stumbling up, she drew her own sword. "Fine. Then let's get on with it."

His attack came fast and almost surprised her. She was hardly able to raise her sword to block it, the metal screeching as he pushed her backwards. His blows came hard and after only a minute she felt her arm weaken but she was too stubborn to admit defeat, slashing her sword through the air, almost letting out a cry of victory as he stumbled backwards. But apparently it was only a trick because seconds later she was lying on her back, having no idea how she got there and he was hovering over her, his hook coming around her sword and he pushed his sword and hook down her blade, forcing it backwards until her hands were pressed against her chest.

"This situation feels familiar." Killian drawled and something about the smug expression on his face was hitting a nerve and she shot back.

"Are you gonna jab me with your sword this time?"

"Maybe." His grin widened since he clearly didn't expect her to react at all to it. But somehow all the tension of the last weeks caught up to her, the fear about Henry, the struggling with her unwanted feelings towards him and she felt a ball of heat shooting straight down to her core.

_Bad idea, Emma. Don't do it. Don't._

But the adrenaline was coursing through her veins, his blue eyes sparkling challengingly down at her and she was tired of fighting the attraction. Without questioning it she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him forward, pressing her body against his.

"Well, I hope I'm gonna feel it." She said defiantly.

"You sure?"

"Do you need a written invitation?" She asked annoyed.

"Well, then let's get back to the ship."

"No!" She tightened her grip around his waist, pulling him back when he started to stand up. "Right here!"

He hesitated only a moment before his mouth curved up into a smile. "As you wish, milady."

They kept frozen for a few seconds until they suddenly moved simultaneously, pulling the swords away, their lips crashing against each other, the kiss immediately igniting fires over her whole body and her hands flew to his pants, tugging frantically at the laces.

Everything rushed by her in a blur. His hand pulling her boots off, his fingers pushing her pants and panties down and then he was back between her legs, his arousal pressing hard against her and she reached for his pants, shoving them down, groaning loudly as she finally felt him against her naked skin.

"That's your last chance to say no, lass."

She could feel him practically vibrating under her fingers and cursed him for giving her the chance to back away, to stop it. She didn't want to over think this, she didn't need time to see all the wrongness in their doing. Just for once she wanted to give in to the heat of the moment and she slipped one hand between their bodies, digging the fingers of her other hand into his ass and she gripped him hard, a surprised grunt slipping over his lips, his eyes falling shut as she guided him where she needed him and bucking her hips upwards, she tightened her grip on his waist and pulled him forward, a strangled moan escaping her when he slipped in.

Holding her breath, she bit her tongue, the feeling of him inside of her making her dizzy as he stretched her almost painfully and she opened her eyes slowly, meeting his gaze, the expression she found there shooting a surge of anger through her. She didn't need concern. She wanted passion. Unbridled lust.

"Just fuck me, pirate." She growled, tightening her walls around him. She would not let him make more out of this than it was. It was a fuck to blow off steam. Nothing more. "Or is this too much to ask?"

He shifted on her, pushing deeper into her and his eyes darkened, a cold expression crossing his face.

"You want a fuck." His voice sounded somehow angry as if her words had affronted him but then he pulled back until only his tip remained in her and his hand came up to her face, his fingers closing hard around her jaw and then he slammed back into her, knocking the breath out of her. "Then a fuck you'll get, princess."

He didn't let her catch her breath, starting to move immediately, taking her with thrusts that hit her deep. She gave her exactly what she'd asked him to and a small part of her wished she hadn't challenged him as he took her almost brutally but her body welcomed it, meeting his passion with the same fervor.

Her back scraped over the ground and he leaned forward, pressing his elbow against her shoulder to keep her from moving away and her mouth brushed over his collar bone, his shirt slipping down and she opened her lips, sucking his skin into her mouth, digging her teeth into his flesh, almost drawing blood.

This was what she wanted. A good fuck. Sex that made her forget why they were here. Sex that made her body sing with pleasure. Uncontrolled hunger rushed through her and she wrapped her legs tighter around him, arching her back into his thrusts, wanting to feel him even deeper in her and he changed the angle of his thrusts, his hand slipping under her hips and pulling her up, his pace getting faster and faster and the breath hitched in her chest as he pushed her closer and closer until she exploded around him, the waves of her orgasm crashing down on her and she felt him stiffening just a second later, his groan ripping through the air as her walls clenched him tightly, his hips jerking forward as he spilled his release into her.

~K&E~

They weren't looking at each other when they pulled apart after a few minutes, both stumbling to their feet, fumbling with their clothes, straightening them out.

What was she supposed to say to him now? Good fuck? Thanks for giving me what I needed?

Well, a thank you might be a good start. After all he did help her out by letting her blow off some steam. Not what he had in mind in the first place but it had fulfilled its purpose anyway.

"Thank you." Her eyes flickered to his face for a second before she let her gaze slip and stared over his shoulder. "I feel better now."

"Anytime, lass. Anytime."

"No!" The word burst out of her and a blush was rising up her cheeks as the vehemence of her voice surprised even her, her eyes shooting to his as she added firmly. "Not anytime. This was it."

"Don't lie to yourself, love. You enjoyed it." His lilting voice was taunting her, mocking her. "You will come back."

"That's never gonna happen." She snapped and turning around, she stomped in the direction of the ship, fuming inwardly, cursing herself for letting it get that far. She should have never slept with him. Now his cockiness would shoot through the roof and she really didn't need him to throw sexual innuendos at her again every few seconds. But what annoyed her the most was the fact that he was probably right.

She would come back to him.


	13. Take What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once she would just take what she wanted and right now she wanted him.

**Written for one of my lovely reviewers who asked me if I would consider writing a CS one-shot in which everything goes wrong on Emma's birthday until one certain pirate comes along and saves the day with smut galore. So yeah, this is for you,** _Angelfan984_ **. Consider it your belated birthday present and I hope today turns out better than yesterday. For both of us. Enjoy! Smut galore, ahoy! :-)**

**Well, this was supposed to be a short one-shot. It ended up to be over 3,500 words long. I don't think you can call that short. I got carried away. :-)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

* * *

Planting her boots on the table she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. She was glad that this day was almost over. It should have been a great day. After all it was her birthday. But this had just been one of _those_ days. One of those days were just everything seemed to go wrong.

She had woken up with a splitting headache and hadn't even known where it came from. She had hardly headaches but of course today of all days her head had been hammering in the rhythm of her heartbeat. She should have just stayed in bed but couldn't.

Her parents and Henry had planned the whole day, Henry rushing into her room, balancing a tray with her breakfast in his hands and chattering animatedly as he crawled into bed with her and Emma had just grabbed the coffee and had hoped that the caffeine would ease the pain.

It had actually helped a little bit and she had felt already better when she went into the shower but then she had discovered that her shampoo was empty and she had to wash her hair with shower gel. While putting on make-up she had almost smashed the mascara into her eye, the powder box had dropped out of her hand and scattered its content all over the floor and her hair had been doing what it had wanted so that she had just put it into a ponytail, scoffing at her reflection because the sight greeting her out of the mirror hadn't been pretty.

And from there the day had just gone downhill. They had been all trying too hard to make it an unforgettable memory for her. The first birthday with her family. Emma had been surprised that no one had realized that she had to force herself to keep smiling. She had been sure if she would have looked into a mirror she would have looked like the Joker from the Batman movie.

But no matter how hard they tried they couldn't erase the memories of all the birthdays she had to spend alone. One day didn't make up for almost twenty-nine years of feeling homeless, unloved, forgotten. Being tossed around from one family to another and when she had finally thought she had found a home with Neal, he had abandoned her like everyone else, putting her in jail for a crime he had committed.

Thankfully the day was over now and she didn't need to feign happiness anymore. She'd sneaked out of the apartment, whiskey bottle in her hand and had gone to the station, hoping for a few quite moments.

With still closed eyes she lifted the glass of scotch to her mouth and took a gulp, the alcohol not only burning down her throat but also letting the exertions of the day fade into the background and she relaxed into the chair, letting out a soft groan.

He was leaning against the wall, just observing her. He didn't know what had brought him to the station. For all he knew she was spending the day with her family, celebrating her birthday.

But here she was. At the Sheriff's station. Alone. Looking utterly exhausted.

He should probably just leave her alone, let her have the peace she apparently searched for as she'd come here but something just drew him towards her and he pushed himself away from the wall, stepping silently closer.

"The celebration already over?" Killian asked softly, expecting her to at least startle a little bit but she didn't move a muscle and he waited patiently for her to acknowledge his presence.

Opening one eye slowly she shot him an exaggerated glance before she closed it again and sighed heavily. "How can I help you, Captain Hook?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Sheriffs can smell pirates." Emma deadpanned, one corner of her mouth tilting up into the first real smile of the day as she heard his deep chuckle.

"Is that so, love?" The familiar endearment at the end of his sentence, spoken in his throaty, lilting voice made her stomach flip and she tightened her grip around the glass, realizing that the pirate was probably the last person she should converse with in her current state of mind. He was too good in reading her.

"You look …" Killian started but trailed off, apparently unsure which word to use to not sound impolite and Emma opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Horrible?" Emma tried to joke before she added. "Yes, I know."

"No, you could never look horrible, love." Killian said firmly. "You look exhausted. Why is that, princess? Was the celebration not to your liking?"

"It was ..." Emma hesitated briefly before she finished the sentence lamely. "... okay."

"Just okay?"

"I don't want to bother you with details. It's just me being ridiculous. Not your concern." As he didn't say anything but just looked at her with a tentative glint in his eyes, she huffed out a breath and threw her hands in the air. "I think you can say I had a bad hair day."

"A bad hair day?" Killian looked utterly confused, studying her hair for a second and an honest laugh came out of her mouth since he clearly didn't understand what she was talking about and he shot her another bewildered look as he said. "It looks good to me."

"It's a saying. You know, just boring female stuff. Silly things we can get all worked up about like when your hair does what it wants and you can't seem to tame it or you burn your tongue because you need your coffee so desperately that you can't wait until it has cooled down to a temperature that makes it drinkable without scalding the roof of your mouth. Chipped off nails, the dead battery of your phone. Things like that. Like I said … it's ridiculous."

"I don't think I'm familiar with the female quirks you are referring to."

"You don't say!" Emma said mockingly and he flashed her a broad grin, a grin that made something hot shoot straight to her stomach and eying him scrutinizingly for a few seconds she made a snap decision. Standing up slowly she approached him, giving him an estimating look.

"What?" Killian asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he leaned back against the table, crossing his legs at the ankles and folding his arms over his chest. "You look like a predator circling its prey."

"Can you do me a favor?" Emma spoke softly, asking herself what the hell had gotten into her because what she was about to ask him would be like open the box of Pandora.

"Depends on what you are asking for." Killian said hesitantly.

"Close your eyes."

Quirking an eyebrow in surprise, he tilted his mouth up into a lopsided grin. "Why? Do you wanna handcuff me again? As long as you stay with me and entertain me, I'm all for it."

"Just close your eyes and don't move." Emma replied, slightly exasperated.

"Are you gonna knock me out again?"

"Will you just close your eyes?" Emma hissed. "And no matter what I do ... don't react!"

"That sounds naughty." Killian drawled. "You do realize that I can't control all my attachments if you decide to let your hands wander, don't you?"

"Just shut up and do it."

"You are one bossy lass."

"Fine." Emma snapped, turning away from him. "Never mind. It was a stupid idea anyway."

"Wait." Killian said quickly, his hand grabbing her wrist to keep her from going any further. "I'll do it. Just keep the whip under control. I like it kinky but ..."

"Hook!" Emma told him sharply and he let out a deep sigh.

"Okay." Killian spoke with mock resignation and closed his eyes.

"Put your hands on the table." She demanded.

"You mean my hand and hook?"

"Yes. I need to get really close for what I have in mind."

"That sounds promising."

"If you don't shut up right now, I'm just gonna go."

"Shutting up now."

Wondering for one second if she had completely lost her mind now, she stared at his face. But then the need to touch him overwhelmed her again, the same need that had made her ask him to do her a favor in the first place. For once she didn't want to ignore the feelings he elicited in her. For once she would just act on them.

Stepping closer, careful to touch his body as little as possible, she leaned towards him and her eyes dropped shut as his scent hit her nostrils and she inhaled a deep breath.

"Are you sniffing me?"

"Yes, I am." Emma said softly. "You smell incredible. A mixture of leather, sea air and this scent that is just you."

"This might actually turn out to be quite torturous."

"I wonder if ..."

"What?"

"I wonder if I could taste the sea salt on your skin." Emma whispered, her heart starting to hammer loudly in her chest as she saw his jaw tighten.

"Swan, you are making this 'no reacting thing' really hard." Killian growled, balling his good hand into a fist.

"I just need to ..." Trailing off, Emma leaned into his body, her lips brushing over his neck, her tongue darting out, licking over his skin.

Killian jerked back surprised, his blue eyes meeting hers and throwing her a curious look, he asked quietly. "What the hell are you doing, love?"

"Tasting you." Emma breathed and lifting her hand, she pulled his eyelids shut again. "Close your eyes."

He didn't know why he was doing her bidding so willingly but his body was actually on high alert, waiting for her next move, the anticipation making every nerve ending in his body sizzle with unsuspected need.

Her fingers suddenly trailed along one of his eyebrows and his breath hitched in his throat as she skimmed her fingers tentatively over his jaw but before she reached his lips her fingers were suddenly gone and he was actually holding his breath, not sure what to expect next and she shocked the hell out of him as he suddenly felt her lips brushing over his.

He knew he'd promised her to not react in any way but he just couldn't help himself as his arm went around her waist, pulling her into his body and his lips opened under hers, his tongue darting into her mouth, tangling with hers.

"You promised." Emma said breathlessly as they needed to come up for air.

"You didn't actually believe I would keep my promise if you would taunt me like that, did you?"

"Not really."

"So this was your goal all along."

"Maybe."

"What are we doing, Emma?"

"I don't know." Emma said softly, leaning back in his arms to face him. "I have no clue, Killian."

Hearing his name coming from her lips made his heart skip a beat and not willing to deal with the feelings that suddenly rushed through his body, he yanked her back into his embrace, his mouth hot and demanding on hers.

But she didn't back down one bit, kissing him back with equal ferocity, matching the assaults of his mouth with the same passion and he groaned deep in his throat, lifting her up and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the cell, deliberately walking by the couch right in front of it.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to have you in there, love. I want to take you in the prison cell against the bars, with your legs wrapped tightly around me. I want you to hold onto the bars when I'll pound into you, when I'll give you exactly what you apparently seek so desperately."

His voice was husky with desire and his eyes were burning into hers, shots of electricity racing down her spine as his words conjured up images in her brain that made her body almost burst into flames.

"A pirate thing?" Emma whispered.

"No, this is just a thing between you and me. Because you need it hard and fast. I can see it in your eyes how much you want to lose control. With me."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Then it's my pleasure to fulfill your unspoken wish, princess." Reaching the cell, he put her back on the ground, leaning into her, his lips barely touching her ear as he whispered. "Take off your clothes, love."

He stepped back a few steps, shrugging out of his leather coat and his fingers went to his vest, working on the buttons and Emma could just stare at him, the realization what would happen here in a few minutes knocking the breath out of her and she averted her gaze to the ground, not sure if she'd really had the courage to go through with it.

"You are way behind, Swan." His teasing voice yanked her out of her thoughts and lifting her head, she met his eyes and wondered briefly how she should ever be able to get her breath back as she admired the planes of his chest and following the trail of hair down his stomach, her throat suddenly tightened as she saw his obvious arousal pressing against his leather pants.

His fingers were opening his belt swiftly and he popped the buttons of his pants open. She waited for him to push them down but he stopped to throw her a challenging look. "Do you wanna take it back?"

Her gaze dropped to the open V of his pants and heat shot straight between her legs. No she didn't want to take back anything; she just wanted to take him and all of a sudden all her doubts vanished and she almost tore her clothes apart as she got rid of them as fast as possible, only stopping when she stood only in panties and bra before him.

"Drop the rest, love."

"After you." Emma said firmly and Killian shot her a wicked smile, his lilting voice teasing her as he replied. "You sure you can handle it."

"Don't be all cocky. I'm sure I can handle your little pirate."

He pushed his pants slowly to the ground and straightened himself and one look at him made her actually question for a second if she could really handle it but then she met his eyes and the desire blazing out of them made her forget everything besides the unbearable urge to feel him in her. Her hands went to her back, unclasping her bra and letting it drop to the ground. Slipping her fingers behind the waistband of her panties she pushed them down as well, standing completely naked in front of him.

"Get over here." She croaked out hoarsely and he closed the gap between them, shoving her against the bars and a moan escaped her as he trailed his hand along her arm. Wrapping it around her wrist, he lifted her arm and pressing it against the bars he closed her fist around the metal, repeating the same with her other arm.

"Hold on tight, love." He rasped, his hand skimming over her hip to her back before his finger dug into her ass as he pushed her upwards and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Closing his lips over hers, he gave her another searing kiss before he leaned back, searching her gaze. "I'm gonna take you now."

Holding her breath Emma waited, feeling him pressing against her and with one swift move he pushed his hips forward, burying himself deep in her and the breath whooshed out of her on a strangled moan as he started to pound into her, taking her hard and fast, exactly like he promised and Emma almost drowned in the whirlwind of emotions that were racing through her body.

Her body screamed for the release, her hands tightened around the bars, her hips moved in the same frantic pace as his but suddenly he stopped and she opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus her gaze on his face what proved to be quite difficult since she was hardly able to see clearly.

"What?"

His hand went to hers and he loosened her death grip on the metal, pulling her arm down and laying it on his shoulder. "Wrap your arms around me, love."

Emma obeyed like she was on autopilot, tightening her hands around his neck as he carried her towards the couch and sitting down carefully, he pushed her knees back so that she was sitting on him, their bodies still connected. His arms encircled her waist, his mouth finding her erected nipple and sucking it in, he twirled his tongue around it, his teeth scraping tentatively over the turgid peak. After giving her other breast the same treatment he leaned back, his hand resting on her thigh.

"Ride me, love. I give you the control."

Staring at him dumbfounded for a few seconds, she needed a moment before her fogged brain was able to process his words and with a soft moan on her lips she started to move, letting him slip out of her before she pushed her hips back again, drawing him in.

Her breath came faster and faster, her thighs began to quiver but she couldn't stop, she was so close to her release that she could almost taste it and as if he could read her mind, he suddenly stopped her movements with his hand and standing half-way up he turned her around, laying her on the couch. Finding his place between her legs he pushed into her again, taking her with long and slow strokes, every thrust seemed to hit her deeper than the one before and she let herself get swept away by the waves of passion that crushed down on her until the ultimate wave hit her, her body convulsing under his as she came hard, her walls gripping him tightly as he kept thrusting into her, riding the orgasm out with her before he followed her over the edge.

They laid entangled on the couch afterwards, waiting for their breathing to slow down again while her bodies were trying to regain a semblance of function. Letting out a deep breath, Emma pushed herself up and slipped out of under him. Standing up, she walked over to the cell, picking up her discarded clothes silently.

He had followed her, putting on his clothes as well and when she saw him shrugging into his coat out of the corner of her eye, she turned to him, meeting his eyes for the first time, trying to ease the sudden tension between them with lighthearted conversation. "Since you didn't buy me a gift ..."

"I didn't know you expected me to give you one." Killian interrupted her.

"Well, you actually just gave me one." Emma replied quietly, nodding towards the couch. "What just happened ... I consider it your birthday gift to me."

"I was a gift?" Killian asked, tilting his head, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yeah, and let me tell you I had a lot of fun unwrapping that particular gift." Emma spoke, hoping that her voice wouldn't betray her since she was actually quite thrown by the intensity of the sex they'd just had.

"What happens now?" Killian asked softly.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged her shoulders, walking towards the exit, turning around to him as she reached the corner. "Maybe I have to come up with some more anniversaries. I liked my gift. Might want to have it again."

"And who says I would want to give it to you again?" Killian said challengingly.

"Are you telling me you don't want to be my gift again?" Her eyes roamed over his body and lifting her eyes back to his face again, she threw him a smug grin. "What a pity! I was already looking forward to unwrap it again."

"I will just go now." Killian growled, walking briskly towards her, the leather coat flapping around his legs as he approached her and stopping directly in front of her, he leaned down to speak directly into her ear. "Before I'll drag you back into the cell and teach you some manners."

Not waiting for her answer he walked past her towards the door and he had almost reached it before Emma found her voice again. "Hook?"

As he turned around, she folded her arms over her chest, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "So, what's the verdict? Will I get my gift in the future?"

"Yeah, Swan." Killian said, shooting her a wolfish grin. "You'll get your gift in the future."

As the door closed behind him Emma slumped against the wall, leaning her head back and a silly giggle slipped over her lips as she realized that his completely unexpected visit had totally saved her day.

Best birthday present ever!

* * *

**I'm well aware that this might be a little out of character for Emma but that was the point. She had a draining day. She needed to keep up the pretense that she was enjoying what her family had planned for her birthday. She needed to smile and laugh even though she would have wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep the day away.**

**It was a rash decision, something she didn't really think about. Killian was there and she wanted him so she just took him. I actually like Emma in this 'I take what I want' mode. To quote one of my favorite lines of New Girl here.**

" **The best things in life happen when you are not thinking."**

**Yep, exactly. :-)**


	14. The Pain That Shows On Your Face (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was in pain. She shouldn't have completely inappropriate thoughts by only looking at his mouth. But she couldn't help it. If she would have known where this would lead she would have probably never looked at him again.

**Okay, joining tumblr was probably the worst idea ever because the CS tag is constantly firing ideas at my muse. My inspiration for this little one-shot was the 'pervy' post from** _hooked-on-neverland._ **Her** **gif set just killed me when I went on tumblr this morning and then I read** _AmiserableLove's_ **newest sexy times popsicle story and voilà … my dirty mind came up with this** **. So, smut ahead, folks. You've been warned. :-)**

**Oh, and apparently the whole 'sword' talk is still swirling around in my head. And no, I'm not even one bit sorry that it just popped up in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So not mine! They wouldn't leave the bed for like a whole season when they would belong to me. :-)**

* * *

"God, would you just stop it!"

"What?" Killian looked up at her confused. "It bloody hurts. You expect me to just lay here silently with probably two broken fingers and some cracked ribs."

"I'm not talking about that." Emma replied, clearly on edge.

Killian shifted, another wave of pain coursing through his body and he groaned loudly, gritting his teeth.

"Just stop it!" Emma almost yelled.

"Love, would you care to explain to me with what I should stop. Because I can't stop feeling the pain." Killian said exasperatedly, throwing his hand up in frustration, cursing loudly as his movement reminded him painfully once again that he shouldn't move at all.

"Oh God, I'm gonna slap you." Emma snapped and he opened one eye, looking up at her. "Swan, just tell me already!"

"You really have no clue, do you?" Emma asked, searching his face for any hints but since he really had no idea what she was so exasperated about, she obviously couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Does it look like I have a clue what you're talking about?" Killian asked, carefully avoiding to move his body too much.

"No." Emma said firmly, shaking her head vehemently. "I won't give you more munition to torture me."

"Torture you?" Killian asked surprised, completely forgetting his injuries again as he straightened himself and he plopped back on the gurney, his hand reaching for his ribs, hissing out a breath as pain shot up his arm as he moved his fingers.

"Ahh, bloody hell." Taking in some deep breaths, he leaned back more carefully this time, opening his eyes slowly to look at her again, furrowing his brows as he saw her staring at his mouth. Watching her face, he saw her flushed cheeks, saw her hands clenched into fists on her thighs. Something was definitely up with her but he didn't know what.

"What?" Killian asked, another groan escaping him and he saw her taking in a sharp breath, her eyes flickering back to his mouth and suddenly something clicked. She was aroused.

Testing his theory, he opened his mouth on a half-groan again, letting his tongue slip into the corner of his mouth, biting down on it slowly, watching her intently under half-closed eye lids, a flutter of satisfaction rising up in him as she narrowed her eyes at his movement, her gaze still solely focused on his mouth.

"Thank you, darling."

"For what?" Emma asked, looking at him confused.

"For the munition."

"Shit!" Emma cursed, realizing that he had figured it out on his own.

"You like that, don't you?" Killian said, licking his lips suggestively. She didn't even know that you could lick your lips suggestively but she couldn't come up with any other word that would describe accurately how he was taunting her with his mouth.

"You don't look like you're in pain, you look like you are having ..." Emma trailed off, clearly not wanting to tell him that he looked as if he would come any second.

"Having what?" Killian asked, clearly amused about her flustered state.

"Never mind." Emma said, standing up to leave him alone.

"Come on, love." Killian drawled and she looked back at him over her shoulder. "Don't stop now."

She didn't know why she didn't just leave, why she even said anything. "When you are supposedly in pain and do that thing with your mouth … you ..." Emma already wanted to give up frustrated, the smug expression on his face making her even angrier but her mouth was apparently not connected to her brain anymore as she heard herself say. "Your facial expression … you look like you are getting off any second."

Not even giving him the chance to reply with one of his sexual innuendos, she swirled around and almost ran in the other direction, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. What had she been thinking? She should have never told him. Never. This would bite her in the ass. No doubt about that.

~K&E~

She would kill him. She would just go over there and drive a knife into him. Her fingers tightened around the knife on the table and she was wondering if a normal kitchen knife would be able to pierce his skin or if she needed to go to the kitchen to fetch one of the butcher knives.

Her eyes returned to him, the murderous thoughts still coursing through her system. He was leaning against the doorframe, his feet casually crossed. The arm with his hook was supporting his other arm, his fingers sticking out, the white color of the splint around his hand shining brightly against the black of his leather coat.

He was talking to Ruby but then he suddenly lifted his head, his eyes locking with hers, a cocky smirk tilting up his mouth before he turned his head back to Ruby and as he shifted, his mouth opened in a silent groan and he pressed his hand against his ribs, his tongue appearing for a second in the corner of his mouth. She was still watching him, not able to turn her gaze away from him and so she couldn't miss it as he cocked one eyebrow for a second. His eyes were searching hers for just a brief moment and one corner of his mouth twitched up as a satisfied gleam crossed his eyes.

God, he was doing it on purpose. She would kill him. Right now.

~K&E~

She could swear she'd already developed a sixth sense when it came to him. She just knew he was there. She didn't even flinch when his fingers brushed her hair away as he leaned into her from behind, his voice ringing low and husky in her ear.

"Did you miss me, love?"

"Not a bit." Emma replied, trying to sound completely uninterested. "I was glad you weren't around. You're just annoying."

"What annoys you most? My undeniable wit or ..." Killian paused, leaning closer, his lips brushing over her skin. "... my mouth?"

Emma closed her eyes for a second, mashing down the unbearable desire to swirl around and just shut him up by kissing him. He was weakening her bit by bit. But she was done with letting him get under her skin like that. He was a man after all. She wasn't above playing a little dirty.

Turning around, she looked up at him, wanting to roll her eyes as she saw the smug grin on his face. Maybe what she intended to do was taking it a little too far, but she just wanted to wipe this smug grin off his face. Lifting her hand, she trailed her fingers along the hem of his shirt, slipping them down his stomach, her eyes never leaving his as she stopped briefly as her fingers reached the belt of his leather pants.

"Hmm, tough question. What do you think?" Emma asked, her fingers slipping deeper, pressing softly against him, her mouth tilting up into a smug grin as she felt him grow under her hand.

"Nothing? Excellent." Emma said, her fingers closing around him for a second before she turned around, throwing over her shoulder. "By the way, your facial expression … it looks exactly the same. I wonder what it looks like if you are in pain and aroused at the same time. But I guess, we'll never find out."

He could only stare after her. It was clearly only a matter of time until one of them would just snap. He just wasn't sure anymore who would snap first.

~K&E~

"God, this is ridiculous." Emma hissed, swirling around to him before he'd even uttered one word. This was supposed to be a relaxing afternoon she'd wanted to spend with her family at the barn festival. Just laughing around, buying Henry too much candy, getting to know her parents better. But of course he was there, too. Following her with his eyes everywhere, making her body tingle as he brushed against her as often as he could get close to her.

"Let's say we're even and just get it over with." Emma said, grabbing his arm and yanking him forward.

"Even? We are not even close to even." Killian growled, twirling his arm to get her hand of him. As she turned around to him, her eyes blazing with fury and something else he doubted was anything else than a figment of his imagination, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait. What do you mean with 'get it over with'?"

"What do you think?" Emma snapped, rolling her eyes as his mouth turned up into a smug grin. "Don't get all smug now. You want it as much as I want it."

"Let me just savor this moment." Killian said teasingly. "Emma Swan, the town's sheriff, is inviting me into the stables for some naughty alone time."

"I think I've changed my mind."

"No way." Killian growled, grabbing her arm and shoving her towards the stables. "Get in there!"

"Stop being so pushy."

"Pushy?" Killian asked incredulously. "Didn't you just invite me to join you a second ago? We are playing this game for weeks now, Swan. Aren't you tired of it? Because I surely am."

They were standing in the middle of the aisle, both breathing heavily as if they'd just run a marathon. Neither of them wanted to give in first, their eyes hard and unwavering until Emma made the mistake to let her eyes wander to his mouth and shaking her head slowly, she looked up into his eyes again, sighing softly. "Me too."

Turning around sharply, she walked down the aisle, her head swinging left and right, checking the boxes until she found an empty one at the far end. Her head swirled around to him, her whole posture telling him how serious she was. "Are you coming or what?"

He didn't even feel the slightest hint of victory as he walked quickly towards her. She had been driving him crazy over the last few weeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted a woman so much. There was no feeling of victory, he was only feeling relief. Relief that he would finally have her.

As he stepped through the door of the box, her hand grabbed his shirt and she pushed him into the wall, her fingers already busy with opening his shirt, tugging it out of his pants and before he even could react in any way, her hand had already opened his belt and lowered the zipper. A sharp breath whooshed out of him as she slipped her hand under his briefs, her fingers curling around him.

"God, Hook. This expression … " Her fingers tightened, pumping him slowly, a contended sigh slipping over her lips as his mouth dropped open slightly. "... it's the most arousing thing I've ever seen. I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing it."

"Gods, Emma." Killian spoke hoarsely, lifting his hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I want to kiss you so badly."

"Then why don't you?" Emma asked and it took him a few seconds to focus on her question since her hand was still wrapped firmly around him.

"The moment your lips will touch mine I might lose control." Killian replied, pulling her hand out of his pants.

"You might?" Emma asked before she added challengingly. "Then let's find out."

Standing up on her tiptoes, she lifted her mouth to his, stopping just a hairsbreadth away from his lips, feeling his shuddering breath brushing over her skin. She waited until he opened his eyes before she let her tongue trail along his lips, expecting him to reciprocate but his lips stayed pressed together into a hard line.

Leaning back, she wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers slipping into the hair at the nape of his neck. "I want you to kiss me."

"You sure?" Killian asked, pushing her back gently, putting some space between them.

"Kiss me."

Emma stared up at him, holding her breath. The seconds ticked by and she already wondered if he would ever make a move as he suddenly closed the gap between them and pushed her hard against the opposite wall. Emma let out a low groan as her back hit the wall but then his lips were on hers, his tongue darting into her mouth as he kissed her aggressively, showing her what he had meant with losing control as he kissed her with such a passion that his scruff already left her skin with a burning sensation as his mouth took everything she was willing to give.

She wasn't even aware that his hand had slipped between their bodies as she suddenly felt his fingers pushing her panties away and her lips fell from his mouth as he buried not one but two fingers in her, stretching her almost painfully and a whimper slipped over her lips as he curled his fingers inside of her, stroking her walls.

"Bloody hell." Killian rasped as he pushed his fingers into her. She was so wet that his fingers were almost immediately drenched with her arousal, her moans making him even harder.

Slipping his fingers out of her, he stepped back, gulping in air. "Clothes. Off. Now, Swan!"

His panted commands made her even more aroused and she slipped out of her clothes as fast as she could. As she looked up after discarding all of her clothes in record time, he was just throwing his leather coat on the pile of straw in the corner of the box, his shirt following it to the ground a second later. Straightening up, his fingers went to his pants and she could only stare at him as his pants hit the ground and he stepped out of them, turning around to her.

Her mouth went dry as her eyes fell on his obvious arousal, liquid heat pooling between her thighs as she imagined him being inside of her. Her eyes flickered up to his face and the desire burning out of his eyes made her heart skip a beat. He didn't say anything, just stretched out his hand and she stepped slowly closer, a jolt rushing through her body as his hand closed around hers and he pulled her into his body.

This time his kiss was slow and sensual as he lowered her to the ground, following her immediately. Opening her legs for him, he slipped between them, ready to enter her. Holding her gaze, he leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows before he pushed slowly into her, filling her inch by inch until he was buried in her until the hilt. Her hands tightened around his upper arms as he stayed still, his mouth hovering over hers and she whispered against his lips. "God, you have no idea how much my body has yearned for this."

"You mean this?" Killian asked softly, pulling out of her before he pushed into her again.

"Yes." Emma breathed. "This."

"Gods, Swan." Killian groaned. "You are going to be the death of me."

He began to move again, taking her with slow and deep thrusts. But it wasn't enough for her and she wrapped her legs around him and with a sudden movement she flipped them around, chuckling slightly as she saw the surprised expression on his face about the change of position. Apparently he'd expected her to just let him do all the work.

Pressing her hands against his chest, she got up on her knees, smiling broadly as he groaned when he slipped out of her. She pushed him slightly, indicating that he should move so that he wouldn't lie on the raw straw and he'd followed her silent command, taking her with him as he moved them both back on the coat again. Satisfied with the new position she leaned forward, her lips brushing over his jaw as she whispered into his ear. "There are so many more enjoyable activities I prefer to do with a man on his back."

His low chuckle send a shiver down her spine, his hoarse spoken words shooting a sizzling sensation through her body. "I told you when I jab you with my _sword_ you'll feel it."

"Strangely I like to be jabbed with your _sword_."

"Gods, I will never ever be able to touch my sword again without thinking about this."

"So you're touching your _sword_ a lot?" Emma asked, grinning down at him, clearly enjoying the sexual innuendos.

"I was talking about my real sword." Killian groaned. "You know, the one with which I kill people."

"I'm glad this _sword_ is not killing anyone." Emma replied, shifting atop of him, rubbing her stomach along his length.

"Don't be too sure about that?" Killian said, wrapping an arm around her to stay her movements. "It might still be able to make your heart stop."

"Cocky much?"

"It's not cockiness if it's true, love." Killian replied smugly.

"So, let's see if I'll get that expression back on your face." Emma said, pulling back slightly so that his arm dropped down from her body.

A scowl appeared between his brows as he didn't understand her statement immediately and Emma grinned as she slipped one of her hands between their bodies and guided him to her entrance. Leaning back, she straightened herself, the movement making him glide into her and he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her around him.

"Ah, there it is." Emma whispered triumphantly as his head fell back on his coat and his mouth opened on a silent moan.

"Again." Emma raised her hips, letting him slip almost completely out of her, watching his face intently and he opened his eyes slowly, his fingers gripping her waist tightly. "I want to see it again."

This time he couldn't keep himself from moaning loudly as she rocked her hips forward, taking him all in. Even if he would have wanted to defy her wish, he wouldn't have been able to do it. The feeling of her engulfing him tightly melted away all resistance he might have had in him. He had no control over his facial expressions anymore. Everything got swept away by the sensations that rolled through his body as she rode him hard and fast and his hips rose to meet hers, picking up her rhythm, their bodies slamming against each other, their breaths quickening as their movements became more and more erratic. He could feel how her walls began to tighten around him and he flipped her around, driving into her hard. Once, twice. The third time he buried himself deep in her, he exploded, a loud groan ripping through his throat as her walls gripped him hard, her body arching into his as she joined him and they both tumbled over the edge.

~K&E~

"Where have you been?" Mary Margaret's voice made her head swirl around. She'd just been checking if she hadn't misbuttoned her blouse or left her zipper open or something like that. She wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious.

"Just walking around." Emma replied nonchalantly.

"Walking around?" Mary Margaret said slowly, lifting her hand to pull a piece of straw out of her hair. "And you just stumbled into a pile of straw?"

"Aehm, not exactly."

She didn't want to look, she knew she would give everything away by looking at him but when he came out of the stables, she just couldn't resist, her eyes sweeping over his form, a lazy grin appearing on her face as she met his eyes.

"Why are you staring at Hook as if you want to eat him up?" Mary Margaret asked, but Emma couldn't tear her gaze away from him and she could hear Mary Margaret taking in a sharp breath. "Wait a sec! He just came out of the stables and you … Oh my God, you two … you two did it?"

"Did what?" Emma asked innocently, her gaze returning to her mother.

"Don't give me that innocent look!" Mary Margaret huffed, stabbing a finger in the direction of Hook. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"If you mean if we admired the horses …" Emma began, suppressing a grin as she saw the exasperated expression on Mary Margaret's face. "... yes, that was what we were doing."

"Admiring the horses? Yeah, right." Mary Margaret said sarcastically. "You were admiring something completely different judging by the look in your eyes. I know that look."

"What look?"

"You just had insanely good sex." Mary Margaret said, holding up a hand as Emma opened her mouth to deny it. "And don't lie to me."

"It wasn't bad." Emma admitted, shrugging a shoulder in mock nonchalance.

"Of course. Not bad." Mary Margaret planted her hands on her hips, looking at her with a disapproving look. "That's the reason why you are looking at him as if you can't wait to jump him again."

"Okay, it was pretty good."

"So this is more than a 'one time only thing because we just couldn't keep our hands off each other'?"

"As much as I wish I could tell you it won't happen again ..." Emma said quietly, her tone serious for the first time since they'd started this conversation. "It probably will happen again.

"Because you can't get him out of your head?"

"Because I should have known that having him once just makes it absolutely impossible to stay away from him." Emma told her. "I knew it would be fantastic. But I was weak and now it's too late. I want more. And right now, I don't give a damn where this might end, I just want him."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Emma asked surprised. She would have expected Mary Margaret to give her hell on earth for sleeping with Captain Hook of all men.

"I think it's a horrible idea. He is Captain Hook." Mary Margaret elaborated. "But I know just ignoring it won't work. You clearly want each other too much. Fighting it just makes it worse."

"I know. It can escalate a little." Emma said, her eyes taking on a dreamy look.

"I hope the horses aren't scared for life now." Mary Margaret said mockingly, making Emma laugh out loud. "I promise. Next time we'll choose a more private environment."

"So you're already thinking about the next time?"

"Definitely."

Killian raised an eyebrow as he looked up upon hearing her laughter. A surge of pride rushed through him when he saw the glow on her face. He had been the one who had put it there. Her eyes met his and she shot him a broad grin before she licked her lips slowly, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes sparkling with amusement and it was as if he could hear her voice in his head, as if she was standing right beside him.

_I'm not done with you just yet._

His mouth turned up into a smirk, matching hers and he gave her a short nod and curt bow, his eyes speaking to her as if he would say the words out loud.

_I'm not done with you just yet either._

No. Whatever this was. It was clearly not over. Not yet.

* * *

**I have no idea what happened that he was hurt at the beginning of this story. I didn't give it one thought actually. I just needed him to be hurt to get into the story. :-)**

**You know, reviews are like looking at gifs of Colin … they always put a goofy grin on my face. :-)**


	15. True Love Is Hard To Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was over. But it was not the end. It was actually just the beginning.

**I'm drowning in Captain Swan feels since I watched the finale. So this little one-shot is how I deal with all the feels. This was supposed to be a drabble. Well, the drabble turned out to be over 2,000 words long. How did that happen?**

* * *

The excitement of the day had worn off. Henry was asleep below deck, her parents staying with him for the time being in case he woke up or nightmares were plaguing him, giving her time to actually completely process that they got her son back. She still felt like everything was just a dream and she would wake up any second, realizing that they still hadn't found him.

Standing at the bow of the ship, she pressed her hands against the railing, leaning slightly forward, watching the reflection of the moon glittering on the water below. A breeze blew over the deck and she shivered as the cool wind hit her skin but then strong arms slipped around her waist and she leaned instantly back, searching the warmth of his body.

She hadn't heard him approach what wasn't a surprise at all. He was one with his ship. Watching him steer the ship had always made her stop in wonder because it had showed her how much he was in his element. The first time she had actually realized that she was in love with him had been when she was watching him standing behind the helm, wearing a big grin on his face, the excitement shining out of his eyes and looking at him right in that moment the realization had hit her square in the chest, had made it almost impossible for her to breathe.

Because in the months they'd spent in search for Henry they had grown closer and closer and one day everything had just been too much and an angry argument had ended in them ripping the clothes of each other and finally giving in to the tension that was simmering between them since the day they met.

They'd never talked about it. Their relationship had just changed. She had seen that he hadn't been sure how to react after their first night together but she'd been too emotional exhausted to care about her parent's opinion and she'd just walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him thoroughly in front of everyone. Their parents had thrown her questioning glances but she'd just answered them with a scowl, telling them silently that they didn't have a say in the matter.

Since that day they were actually in a relationship and no one was more surprised than she that it was actually working. They could read each other's mind with only one look what sometimes scared the crap out of her that he could read her so easily but it was also quite refreshing. She didn't need to put up a front because he would see through it anyway.

Their path to each other hadn't been easy but they had found a way and now after they'd finally found Henry she couldn't be happier.

"We found him." Killian said softly, pressing a kiss against her forehead, his arms tightening around her.

"Yes, we did." Emma replied quietly.

"You didn't think we would, did you?"

"I have to admit I had some doubts from time to time." Emma told him, turning around in his arms to face him, raising her hand to let her fingers trail over his scruff. "But you were always there. You've always picked me up. You'd never let me lose hope."

"I'm the Captain, Emma." Killian said, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly. "I'm not allowed to show any weaknesses."

"Except when you are with me."

"Yes, except when I'm with you." Killian replied softly. "Because you know me too well. I can't hide anything from you. We've connected right from the beginning and the connection just grew stronger over the last few months. I'm wise enough to know that fighting it would be futile."

Snuggling back into his arms, Emma leaned her head on his shoulder, mumbling against his chest. "Will we ever find a way back to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know. But we won't stop trying, love." Killian answered, his hand rubbing soothing circles over her back and they stood in silence for a few minutes until Killian broke the silence. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens when we find a way? Will it be … ?" Killian trailed off and she could feel him tense up.

"Will it be what?" Emma leaned back, a scowl appearing between her brows.

"The moment we are back … will it be the end?" Killian whispered, staring into the distance, avoiding her eyes. "Will it be the end of us?"

"No." Emma said vehemently, cupping his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "It won't be an end, Killian. We are just at the beginning."

"Are you sure? What if …?"

"No what if's. These past few months … you found him, Killian. You found my son. I can never thank you enough for that."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to me." Killian said harshly. "You don't owe me anything. I did it not only for you. I also did it for Baelfire and for Milah. Henry is their blood, too."

"I know." Emma replied softly, tightening her arms around him as she buried her face in his neck. "But thank you anyway."

"You're welcome." Killian murmured, his voice barely audible over the soft sounds of the ocean.

She stayed in his arms for another few minutes before she pulled away, pushing herself up on the railing and hooking her finger behind his belt, she yanked him forward, wrapping her legs around him. "So, since the search for Henry is finally over ... I need to ask you a question."

"Sure, love." Killian replied. "Shoot."

"Why did you come back?" Emma asked, seeing the quick flash of surprise that crossed his face. He had definitely not expected her to ask that question.

"Why do you need to know now?" He answered her with a question of his own. "You've never asked me before."

"Just tell me." Emma said firmly, tightening her fingers around his waist.

"I turned around because of Bae." He admitted softly, his fingers brushing over the denim of her jeans absentmindedly as he continued. "I told you about our time together. But he was only one reason. To be honest you were the main reason. Because what really changed my mind was your speech at Granny's. I didn't want to listen at the time. But you were right. I don't want to be alone anymore, Emma. I want to be a part of something."

"You are a part of something." Emma told him. "You are a part of our family now."

"Am I?" Killian asked, his voice carrying too much self-consciousness for her liking. She would have thought he wouldn't doubt her feelings like that by now.

"I chose _you_ , Killian." Emma stated firmly. "I admit my parents weren't very fond of the idea at first but you grew on them. You risked your life more than once to find Henry. Not even Mary Margaret can deny that. You've changed. You became another man or maybe you just remembered the man you once were."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For choosing me." Killian elaborated. "For believing in me. For trusting me."

"I always wanted to trust you, Killian." Emma told him quietly. "You know that."

"I know. But you couldn't risk trusting me."

"You know what?" Emma said, wrapping her hands around his neck. "You didn't only save Henry."

"What do you mean?"

"You saved me as well. I thought I could never truly love someone ever again. Not after what happened with Neal. But you … you showed me that there is still hope. That there is still hope for both of us. You make me believe in love again."

"Then you have saved me as well." Killian replied, pressing his lips against hers, engaging her in a searing kiss and when he released her mouth, Emma let out a soft sigh, her lips searching his for one more kiss before she leaned back.

"I never said it before that ..."

"What?"

"I love you, Killian." Emma said softly, her eyes boring into his. "I love you. I'm glad you came back for me. I'm glad you chose me."

"I will always choose you, Emma. No matter what. I thought after Milah … I thought I could never love a woman again like I loved her." Killian replied, his voice hoarse with emotions. "But I fell in love with you, Emma Swan. Sometimes I still can't believe that you actually love me back."

"But I do."

"So you will stay with me?" Killian asked and Emma's heart clenched in her chest as she realized that he was still so unsure about her feelings. "You won't leave me when we find a way back to Storybrooke?"

"No. I won't leave you. Because we belong together. You and me. We are a team." Emma said, brushing her fingers tentatively over his cheeks. "We denied our feelings for each other for such a long time and I'm not willing to waste another second. My past made it almost impossible for me to open up to anyone. I almost didn't let you in. I almost pushed you away. But you are a very persistent man, Captain."

"Because a man not willing to fight for what he wants ..."

"... deserves what he gets." Emma interrupted him.

"Exactly." Killian chuckled, his voice suddenly growing soft as he added. "And I wanted you, love. Since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Don't exaggerate like that."

"It's not an exaggeration. My body wanted you immediately and my heart followed only a few days later."

"Liar!" Emma said teasingly but her throat closed up nonetheless because she knew exactly what he was talking about. They'd known right from the start that they were kindred spirits.

"I didn't realize it at the time and even if I had, I would have denied it vehemently. But Emma, I fell in love with you already up on that beanstalk. You know it's true. Because you felt it, too. I know you did."

"Yeah, I did feel it." Emma replied softly. "Of course I did and I'm sorry."

"For leaving me behind?"

"Yes, I had no choice."

"I know." Killian spoke huskily. "You were too scarred to trust me. I understand why you did it, love. I didn't understand it back then. But I understand it now. After you've told me the whole story."

"Why did we fight this for so long?" Emma whispered against his skin.

"Because you are one stubborn lass who couldn't see what was right in front of her."

"As if you were any better." Emma scoffed.

"No, I wasn't. We were both broken, Emma. The scars of the heart might not be visible to human eyes but they are the scars that hurt the most."

"Are we healed now?" Emma asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, we are. We've healed each other."

"Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't want to lose you. Ever." Emma said, her voice almost breaking over the last word.

"You won't." Killian stated firmly. "I chose you, Emma."

"I know." Emma replied with a slightly shaky voice. "We chose each other. But ..."

"Love, look at me!" Killian pulled her chin up, waiting for her to meet his eyes before he continued. "I love you. No one can ever change that and when this is all over I'm going to ask you to marry me."

"What?" Emma exclaimed, staring at him wide-eyed.

"You don't want to marry me?" Killian asked carefully.

"It's just … you want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do. Because I want the whole world to see that you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone." Emma huffed out an exasperated sigh.

"Would you not take everything so literal for once?" Killian growled. "You know how I meant it."

"Yeah, I do. I actually can't wait to put a ring on _your_ finger. Because I want every woman to see that you are off the market and that they should keep their fingers to themselves."

"Aren't you protective of me?" Killian replied teasingly.

"Because you belong to me!" Emma told him, her tone harsher than she'd intended it to be.

"I will always belong to you."

Turning around again, Emma leaned back into his arms, her fingers intertwining with his while her other hand rested on his hook and staring out on the ocean she realized that she'd never felt more at peace. She had her son back, the relationship with her parents became stronger every day and the man who was standing behind her was giving her the stability she needed in her life.

She was happy. This moment was perfect. A moment she would keep tugged away in her memories forever. She had fallen in love again and this time she just knew that it would be forever.

* * *

**Next item on my list is the second chapter for '** _A Stolen Night_ **' and let me tell you it's going to be extremely heartbreaking because this particular story is supposed to hit right into the feels.**

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Let me know what you think and please leave a review on your way out! :-)**


	16. Unexpected Birthday Present (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd always spent her birthdays alone. But this one comes with some surprises.

**I did say just yesterday that I need a break, didn't I? Well, apparently my muse doesn't agree. But it's actually** _AmiserableLove's_ **fault** **. Because all her 'sword' posts on tumblr yesterday gave me all kinds of dirty thoughts. Honey, you're awesome and you know it.**

**Let's draw our swords, shall we? Yep, couldn't resist that pun. Light smut ahead, folks. This story might be a little strange at the beginning but you'll get your explanation at the end! :-)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Emma asked suspiciously, her hands reaching for the scarf covering her eyes.

"I told you it's a surprise." Killian caught her hand and pulled it away from the scarf.

"Killian, I hate birthday surprises."

"You are gonna love this one, princess. I promise."

They stepped through a door since she could feel the change in temperature and then his hand was gone and she stood alone, turning her head left and right to make out any sounds.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off now." Killian said quietly and Emma pulled the scarf off, squinting for a few seconds until her eyes had adjusted to the bright light.

"Granny's?" Emma asked. "Is everyone jumping out any second shouting 'Surprise'?"

"Not quite."

"Ruby?" Killian turned around to look at Ruby questioningly who had just appeared out of the kitchen. Emma watched him warily, the look on his face telling her that he was proud of himself. Whatever he'd planned, she would either love it or hate it. Because there was no gray when it came to Killian Jones. He was a person who didn't do anything half way. He was always all in.

Killian shrugged out of his leather jacket and threw it on the next table, cocking his mouth up into one of his infamous smirks. "Hit it, Ruby!"

Emma's jaw dropped open as she heard the beginning tones of the song 'Locked out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars and Killian's grin broadened as he rocked his hips once, before he danced a few steps towards her, making Emma's eyes widen with surprise at his impeccable tact, her eyes fixating on his hips which were swaying to the rhythm of the music.

"David?" Killian said and stretched his hand out, David appearing seemingly out of nowhere, putting a microphone in Killian's hand and Emma let out a girlish giggle at Killian wiggled his eyebrows at her.

But the moment his voice filled the room, the giggle died in her throat, and she could only stare at him completely stunned. She would have never thought that he could dance, let alone sing. But he could both, even simultaneously, and damn he was good.

"Never had much fate in love or miracles. Never wanna put my heart on the line. But swimming in your world is something spiritual. I'm born again every time you spend the night." His lilting voice shot sparks down her spine, making her knees weak and the smirk he shot towards her, made her body tingle.

"Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise. And it shows." His fingers stroked over the microphone making her feel as if his fingers were caressing her instead and her heart skipped a beat as she locked eyes with him, the love shining clearly out of their blue depths.

"Oh my God." Emma groaned as the refrain began and suddenly all her friends and family streamed out of the corners towards Killian, joining him in his dance moves and Emma watched in awe as they started to move completely in sync, apparently having spend a not inconsiderable time with practicing to become that perfect.

"You bring me to my knees, you make me testify." Killian's voice sounded slightly breathless as he began to sing again, making tears prick the back of her eyes as he continued. "You can make a sinner change his ways. Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light. And right there is where I wanna stay."

A silly smile spread out on her face as the love she felt for him filled her, her body responding to the seductive moves of his body as his hips picked up the music again, her body singing with the anticipation of what would come later. Because this man was hers and hers alone.

"Can I just stay here, spend the rest of my days here?" Killian sung softly and goosebumps erupted on Emma's skin as she saw the truth in his eyes. He meant every single word of the song. He didn't choose the song on a whim, he'd actually given it some thought and she loved him even more for that.

As the song ended, Killian spun her into his arms, planting a loud kiss on her lips before he shouted. "Let's get this party started."

~K&E~

The last guests streamed out of Granny's, chatting animatedly while they said their good-byes to Emma and Killian. Ruby was the last person who left and shooting Emma a knowing smirk, she closed the door firmly behind her.

Emma sighed softly. It had been a great birthday party. She'd been surrounded by people who loved her, all of them came to celebrate her birthday. Two years ago she would have laughed out loud if anyone would have told her how her life would look like in two years, that she would finally find her parents just to find out that they were actually fairy tale characters. But the most insane thing was that she had fallen in love with Captain Hook.

Strong arms enveloped her from behind and she leaned back into his embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder, intertwining her fingers with his. "I might need a repeat performance later. Preferably a naked one."

"Love, you can have it however you want it." Killian said softly, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Hard, soft, fast, slow ..."

"Promise me, you'll never stop." Emma said quietly.

"Stop what?"

"Your sexual innuendos."

"I knew you actually like them." Killian replied smugly.

"They were driving me nuts." Emma huffed out, chuckling slightly.

"Because you were fighting this so hard, princess." Killian said, spinning her around so that she had to face him. "This was always meant to be."

"Yes, I know that now."

"No worry, darling." Killian grinned down at her. "I've loved the challenge."

"Because I was the first woman who didn't drop into your lap only because you were smiling at her?"

"Because, love, you are the first woman who can keep up with me."

"Do you need another demonstration?" Emma asked and just like that the teasing tone vanished out of their conversation as they locked eyes, the fire that always glowed deep in them roaring to life as he pulled her into his arms.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I would deny a lady her wish, would I?"

"I love you, Killian." Emma whispered, caressing his cheek. "I really do."

"I know, princess." Killian replied hoarsely. "I love you, too."

Swirling her around, he pressed her against the bar as his mouth trailed a path down her neck, his fingers pulling her shirt away, his tongue slipping under her bra.

"Maybe we should take that to the pantry." Emma said slightly out of breath.

"Afraid someone could see us, love?" Killian asked teasingly.

"I'm still the sheriff, Killian. I should be a shining example of appropriateness. So, no PDA."

"PDA?"

"Public Displays of Affection."

"Oh, I'm displaying my affection always very publicly. Wanna see for yourself?" Killian asked, pushing into her, showing her exactly how his 'affection' looked like as it pressed hard against her stomach.

Slipping her hands around his waist, she shoved her hands under his pants and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her. "No need. I can feel it just fine."

"I think there is still room for improvement."

"Meaning?"

"We should remove these unnecessary barriers." Killian said, tugging at her pants.

"So you wanna see me naked, pirate?" Emma asked.

"Well, you don't have to be naked. It would suffice if you would take off your pants."

"And then?"

"And then I'm gonna make love to you." Killian said simply.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Emma asked challengingly.

Howling her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the back and up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked surprised.

"To our room, of course."

"We have a room?"

"It's your birthday, love. I wanted to bed you properly. Besides, sleeping on the floor might be a little too uncomfortable. I intend to have my way with you all night."

"I have to admit your stamina is kind of impressive, considering that you are over three hundred years old."

"Then let's get to it, love. We wouldn't want to waste any of that precious stamina, would we?"

"Definitely not." Emma sighed as his fingers moved over her body, removing her clothes one piece after another, his mouth being seemingly at several places at once. One second on her mouth, his tongue stroking hers tentatively and then the next second closing around her nipple, flicking his tongue over it until the ache in her stomach almost made her scream. His fingers were caressing every inch of her skin, slipping down between her legs, brushing over her soft spot, eliciting moans of pleasure out of her until she almost begged him to join her and then he was between her legs, demanding entrance and she opened her legs further, welcoming him, drawing him in.

"Emma." Killian rasped in her ear as he took her with slow thrusts. "Love, I only live for the time I can be in you."

"Killian, I ..." Emma breathed, closing her eyes as her walls began to flutter around him.

"Oh, Emma." Killian groaned, burying himself deep in her.

"Swan!" Emma furrowed her brows, wondering where the harsh voice came from.

"Emma." Killian's voice drew her back.

"Swan!" Emma groaned loudly, tightening her legs around him, intend on just ignoring the other voice. But then the person shouted her name again and something in his tone, a familiar lilt made her pause. "Swan!"

An insisting pounding made her open her eyes and for a second she was completely disoriented. It was the middle of the day, the sun was shining on her face and she was definitely not lying in a bed. Another rapping made her head swivel around and her breath hitched in her throat as blue eyes stared at her through the window of her car.

"About bloody time you wake up." Killian's voice sounded slightly distorted through the glass and Emma gulped hard, her dream still vivid in her mind. Just seconds ago she had threaded her fingers through his black hair, his mouth had taken hers in a ferocious kiss, his body rocking against hers as he'd filled her.

Lifting trembling fingers, she reached for the crank to open the window, still trying to get a grasp on reality, trying to shove the dream out of her mind what was easier said than done as his voice reached her ears, the teasing tone sending a shiver down her spine.

"Celebrated a little too hard yesterday from the looks of it."

Emma couldn't say anything, opening her mouth and closing it again before she cleared her throat, trying again but still she couldn't form any words. God, she could swear she could still feel his lips on hers, feel him moving inside of her.

"What?" Killian asked, watching her with sudden curiosity.

"I … I ..." Emma lifted her hand, pinching her nose, shaking her head to get rid of the remnants of the dream that were still lingering at the edges of her brain.

"What?" Killian prodded. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I ..." Emma looked up at him and when she met his blue eyes, a jolt went through her body as she remembered the same eyes staring at her with deep love before they'd taken on a darker shade when he'd made love to her.

_God, get a grip. You didn't make love with him. You never even kissed him. You wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole. What's wrong with you? Since when do you have dirty dreams about Hook?_

The problem was it hadn't been only an erotic dream, she had actually dreamed about them being a real couple and alone the thought that, even if only subconsciously, she wasn't averse to the idea was terrifying her.

_How the heck could I say 'I love you'? I know it was only a dream but … to him of all people. Are you completely nuts now, Swan? You don't have feelings for him. No feelings at all. He is just annoying the hell out of you._

"Swan? You still with me?"

"What are you even doing here?" Emma snapped.

"Sword lesson. Remember?"

Emma groaned inwardly. Of course she remembered. He'd told her in his usual condescending tone that she should consider it her birthday present that he was willing to teach her how to fight without losing her life in the blink of an eye. She knew that he had let her win the fight at the lake. She wasn't that delusional to think that she could beat someone who was yielding a sword probably since he was able to stand. Three hundred years of practice didn't hurt either. She had been high on adrenaline after their fight at the lake but later at Granny's she'd realized that she wouldn't have stood a chance against him if he wouldn't have wanted her to win. He had considered it a game, playing with her, not even then being able to stop with the sexual innuendos.

Her mind reeled with the memories of him hovering over her telling her that he would prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back, before memories of her dream invaded her brain as he was hovering over her while he pushed into her, filling her with deep and hard thrusts. Suddenly the word sword had a completely different meaning.

"Swan?" Killian said impatiently. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." Emma said sharply. "Get in."

He walked slowly around her car and opened the passenger door, sliding into the seat next to her and she started the car without looking at him again. But she couldn't help looking at him out of the corner of her eye every few seconds as they drove out of town.

"You know, if you keep gazing at me like that I will consider it another challenge to find out what is bothering you, love."

Emma stopped at a red light, turning around to him, her eyes wandering over his face, staying on his lips for a few seconds too long before her eyes returned to his, a mischievous smile tilting up her mouth. "Maybe later."

"Now I'm intrigued."

"You should." Emma replied cryptically, enjoying to see his eyes narrowing as he obviously tried to figure out what her words meant.

Maybe it was time to listen to her inner self. Maybe her inner self knew better what was best for her than she. Maybe she just wanted to see if he was as good as he'd been in her dream. Maybe she wasn't satisfied with only a dream. Maybe she just wanted the real thing.

* * *

**Come on, of course I couldn't resist to use the fact that Colin can sing and dance. What actually only makes me shake my head. Is there anything this man can't do?**

**I love writing them. You can write any genre with them. It always works. But someone has to stop me because this is getting completely out of hand. I can't stop writing and my muse is going nuts with them. Seriously, I have to take a break before my body shuts down due to sleep deprivation. :-)**

**So, reviews?**


End file.
